Tame Reptile
by Lawnon
Summary: Thorki PostThor2/ Témoin de la morosité du dieu de la Foudre, la Reine des Nornes lui propose d'opérer un changement. Loin de se douter qu'elle l'enverra au sein d'une époque postérieure de deux siècles, il découvrira ce qu'il y aurait laissé, et qu'abandonner ce que l'on a aimé est mauvais lorsque la dépendance maladive de l'être apprivoisé se mêle à l'histoire.
1. Prologue

Attention, je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une fic **post-Thor 2** et **Thorki** :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait dans la région de l'Utah, où Thor et Tony Stark s'étaient exilés, lassés par les événements. Tels deux mauvais compagnons, les deux Avengers avaient été unanimement virés par Jane et Pepper, ne tolérant plus leurs humeurs maussades et exaspérées en permanence.<p>

Il fallait l'avouer, depuis Svartalfheim, rien n'allait chez le grand blond. Tourmenté, agressif, il ne supportait plus grand-chose depuis la mort de sa mère et celle de son frère, malgré la vie que son père lui avait permis de choisir. Et loin de ne pas le comprendre, Jane tentait, toujours, d'apaiser sa colère et sa peine infinie. Simplement, cette fois-ci, il avait bien trop poussé la jeune femme à bout, obligeant cette dernière à prendre des mesures spéciales pour qu'il se calme de lui-même, et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un séjour entre amis tout aussi déprimés l'un que l'autre par leur vie conjugale actuelle ?

Au fond, c'était plutôt une bonne initiative de la part de la scientifique. Tony n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette, certes, mais il était bien loin d'être aussi à cran que le dieu du Tonnerre, traversant seulement l'une de ses nombreuses crises Starkiennes pendant lesquelles il devenait invivable. Et c'était étonnamment…reposant. Bien entendu, l'écouter râler à tout bout de champ et répondre sur le même ton les agaçait tous les deux, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de ne pas être seul à se laisser tomber comme une masse devant une stupide télévision en se bâfrant honteusement de sucreries plus écœurantes les unes que les autres.

Au moins, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'ils se parlaient : une dispute sans queue ni tête, jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours plus tard, ce genre de rituels les fatigue trop pour qu'ils pensent même à s'adresser la parole. Ils se contentaient d'agir, en devenaient assez solidaires et serviables, même s'il était dur de leur ôter un mot de la bouche. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Pas de question, pas de réponse, et une flemmardise que personne ne venait juger.

_Poc._ Encore le bruit de ce fichu évier qu'aucun n'avait envie de réparer malgré l'irritation que procurait un tel son, répétitif, régulier, comme le temps qui s'écoulait, rappelant inévitablement les 18h par jour qu'ils perdaient à s'étirer paresseusement, dormant à moitié. Ils auraient pu appeler le loueur de la maison, aussi. Non mais oh, deux Avengers et un robinet qui fuit ? Inadmissible. Et pourtant, là, tout de suite, le téléphone semblait ne pas vouloir bouger, et restait tranquillement debout sur son socle, ses petites touches lumineuses narguant les deux ours en hibernation.

Ce soir-là, lassé, Thor avait fini par sortir un peu. Il errait sans but précis, s'enfonçant dans la campagne alentours, l'esprit vide, sans même se soucier de la distance immense qu'il parcourait et devrait refaire dans le sens inverse.

«_ Voilà sept mois, fils d'Odin, que ta mère et ton frère ont péri. Voilà sept mois que tu n'es plus qu'une âme, un corps se traînant sa_ns une once d'énergie,_ lamentablement. Voilà sept mois que ta vie n'a plus de sens, et dans 10 jours, tu mourras. _»

Thor fit volte-face brutalement, tombant nez à nez avec une femme voluptueuse, élancée, habillée toute de bordeaux, ses vêtements légers et moulants laissant clairement apparaître ses courbes. Sa chevelure noire, une sorte de crinière interminable, caractérisait celle que tous connaissaient en tant que l'une des plus grandes sorcières des Neuf Royaumes, et principalement, en tant que la reine des Nornes. Immédiatement méfiant, tant par la réputation de la créature que par ses propos, le blond plissa les yeux.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire en ces lieux, Karnilla ? »

Elle s'avança, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle marchait autour de lui « Te prédire l'avenir, mon prince. Mes sœurs ont annoncé un bien triste dessein pour vous deux. »

« _"Vous deux"_ ? », tiqua Thor.

« Loki et toi. »

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, maintenant en proie à une légère colère à l'énonciation de son frère dont la mort le faisait culpabiliser sans cesse. Il siffla :

« En me protégeant avec honneur, il a péri. Quel destin aurait-il, hormis s'il revenait de la mort ? »

Elle gloussa :

« Ton frère est surnommé le_ Trickster _pour des raisons entièrement fondées. », ronronna la jeune femme « Il n'est jamais mort. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue…Alors, écoute-moi bien, fils d'Odin. »

Derrière lui, elle avait passé ses mains sur ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Thor détestait ce contact malvenu et irrespectueux envers un homme de son rang, mais il n'écarta pas cet immonde toucher, conscient que les Nornes, diseuses d'avenir, restaient réputées pour leur humeur changeante, leur ingratitude et réticence à délivrer leurs informations.

« Dans le futur, un sombre futur, une guerre opposera longtemps Yggdrasil à d'incroyables ennemis. Seule l'union de Thor et Loki, dieux du Tonnerre et de la Malice, sauvera l'Arbre des Mondes. », récita-t-elle, concluant : « Dans le futur, vous avez sauvé les Neuf Royaumes. »

Elle s'écarta, bondissant en arrière en un petit pas qui se voulait gracieux, mais n'inspirait qu'aversion chez le dieu du Tonnerre qui savait cette sorcière trop vile pour dégager une quelconque élégance.

« En admettant que tu dises vrai, que mon frère soit en vie, et que nous sauverons, ensemble, Yggdrasil…Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à venir me trouver pour m'en informer. », fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras. Il avait du mal à croire que Loki pouvait avoir survécu. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne préférait pas y songer immédiatement. Cela le rendrait fou de chercher la manière avec laquelle son frère était parvenu à un tel tour de force. Néanmoins, n'était-il pas séduisant de penser que, dans le futur, ils avaient de nouveau combattu côté à côte, ressortant de la guerre en tant que héros d'après le tableau que peignait Karnilla ?

Celle-ci se replanta enfin face au prince en lui répondant :

« Je viens car l'adage "Tout est bien qui finit bien", comme dirait les Midgardiens, n'est point effectif dans cette situation. Il se trouve que, en guise de revanche, vos ennemis ont envoyé un missionnaire dans le passé, chargé de te tuer. Cet assassin est bel et bien venu à bout de toi. Depuis, à chaque époque du passé, Thor est voué à mourir le jour où ce missionnaire l'a arraché à la vie. Cette date arrive, Odinson, et dans 10 jours, à ton tour, tu mourras. Que ce soit de maladie, en combat, en t'étouffant avec les misérables granolas que tu partages avec Tony Stark…ton destin est le même. Le destin de tous les Thor est le même : mourir le 21ème jour du 5ème mois midgardien, en l'année 2014ème de leur calendrier. »

Bien qu'une voix empreinte d'un semblant de Tony Stark souffle à Thor de se moquer d'une façon aussi désuète de s'exprimer, à commencer par le fait qu'un mois midgardien avait un nom, le dieu de la Foudre ne pouvait nier qu'il était piqué par les paroles de la reine des Nornes.

« Je suis ici pour t'envoyer dans le futur et t'épargner de te réveiller, un jour, à cette date. Je suis ici pour empêcher ta mort, Thor Odinson. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il vivement « Les Nornes n'ont habituellement que faire du déroulement du destin sans en être concernées elles-mêmes. A moins que ma mort, dans 10 jours, conduise plus tard à la chute d'Yggdrasil… »

« L'Arbre des Mondes ne perdra pas. », l'interrompit-elle « Que tu meures ou non, les pertes seront plus ou moins graves, mais Yggdrasil gagnera. De plus, je compte t'envoyer 200 ans plus tard. A cette époque, la guerre est déjà terminée. »

Thor, intrigué, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils « Tu ne fais pas cela gratuitement pour me sauver. Qui t'envoie ? »

« Loki Laufeyson. J'ai passé un marché avec lui. »

« Et pourquoi désire-t-il me voir ? »

Elle rit et prit son menton entre deux doigts. Elle était amusée, voire moqueuse, sachant sans doute un détail que le blond ignorait.

« Mon cher prince, tu verras cela une fois parvenu à destination. »

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Notes :<span>_**_ Karnilla est en effet dans Marvel la Reine des Nornes et une sorcière puissante (juste pour dire que ce n'est pas un OC). Quant aux Nornes en elles-mêmes, elles sont les femmes au pied de l'arbre d'Yggdrasil, qui tissent la toile du destin. Il en existe plusieurs, dont 3 principales, nommées Urd, Verdandi et Skuld, respectivement garantes du passé, du présent, et du futur. Elles auraient une apparence de Jötunns. Je vous conseille de vous renseigner dessus, c'est très intéressant ! _

Bon, passons à la fanfic en elle-même !

Déjà, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue. Ce nouveau projet Thorki (plutôt court) me tient très particulièrement à cœur, et ça faisait un moment que j'y songeais. Néanmoiiiiiins, comme je suis déjà sur l'écriture de « Defy the Wild Universe » (un Thorki dans le fandom Avengers mais complétement centré sur nos deux frères, donc pour ceux en need de fics Thorki longues, allez y faire un tour :D) la publication pourra être irrégulière, car je privilégie DWU. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai souvent un rythme largement tolérable car je m'auto-stresse pour sortir les chapitres xD

La longueur des chapitres devrait avoisiner les 2000 mots, car je fais une overdose des textes mastodontes haha. Sérieusement, c'est fatiguant à écrire puis relire.

Bref, welcome on my Thorki-boat ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite :)


	2. Serpent Sinueux

**Chapitre 1 : Serpent Sinueux**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait au moins une heure que Thor tournait. En rond. Dans cette petite chambre. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir accepté l'offre de Karnilla, qu'elle l'ait envoyé à travers le temps jusqu'à l'époque promise… Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait se rappeler de rien, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il se trouvait à Asgard, dans des quartiers qu'il n'avait jamais foulés, loin d'être les plus beaux sans être complétement miteux non plus. Bon, soit, ils étaient dans la moyenne, disons. Mais tout de même ! Était-ce une raison pour le faire patienter ainsi ?<p>

Lorsque son frère arriverait, si Loki il y avait, Thor allait devoir lui poser _beaucoup_ de questions. Pour cette raison, il ne supportait pas l'idée de rester encore longtemps à les ressasser en vain. Certes, il fut un peu coupé dans ses pensées quand une lame se posa sur sa gorge, mais il aurait préféré un moyen plus sympathique afin de se vider l'esprit.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Loki. », grogna-t-il à l'ombre qui s'était glissée dans son dos.

Après quelque secondes, celle-ci relâcha la pression sur le cou de son frère, reculant, les mains dans le dos en une position droite lorsque le blond se retourna pour le regarder. Un sourire léger, malicieux, s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il s'expliqua :

« Pardonne-moi. Le précédent Thor avait manqué de me tuer dans une situation similaire. J'avais fait l'erreur de l'informer de la façon dont je m'y suis pris pour survivre avant même que la surprise soit passée. », avoua le brun en rangeant sa dague dans un pan de son manteau.

« Le "précédent Thor"… », murmura l'actuel, troublé « Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus là-dessus, j'avoue ne pas y comprendre grand-chose, ni pourquoi je suis ici depuis une heure, ni en quelle année on- »

« Thor. », ricana le brun « Cesse de me harceler de questions et calme ton impatience. »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur lit de la pièce alors que, d'un claquement de doigts, il faisait apparaître un plateau couvert de mets de toute sorte en quantité conséquente qui vint se poser sur les draps.

« Même s'il est possible que tu ne ressentes rien, crois-moi, il vaut mieux au moins cela après un voyage temporel tel que le tien. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à éveiller une faim titanesque et insoupçonnée chez le blond qui dirigea son regard vers la nourriture avec une envie telle qu'elle en fit doucement sourire Loki, amusé. Tandis que Thor s'installait et mangeait, le dieu de la Malice prenait place, assis sur une commode. Sans y porter pleinement attention, son apparence semblait détendue, voire nonchalante, mais à bien y regarder, le dieu du Tonnerre put déceler bien des petites caractéristiques qui démontraient du contraire, à commencer la posture légèrement courbée vers l'avant du magicien, avec un coude posé sur une cuisse pour se soutenir, un peu en hauteur par rapport au blond et semblant en être ouvertement conscient.

Mais le détail le plus troublant demeurait les deux orbes verts luisants dardés vers Thor. Ils étaient remplis et pétillant d'une attention obsessionnelle, observant, détaillant, sondant son attitude sans aucune retenue.

Enfin, le dieu du Tonnerre put abandonner ces pensées déroutantes lorsque Loki reprit la parole, décidé à fournir quelques explications :

« Tu viens, sur Midgard, de l'année 2014. L'époque où tu te trouves à présent se situe 203 ans plus tard. Nous sommes en 2217. »

Thor leva le regard vers le brun, ses yeux bleus un peu plus ouverts qu'à l'accoutumée. Présumer et se retrouver face à la réalité étaient deux choses bien distinctes auxquelles il savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'habituer.

« 203 ans plus tard… », souffla-t-il, avant de réaliser une désagréable vérité : « Sur Midgard… »

« Les Avengers, Jane Foster, et qui que tu connaisses de mortel, ont péri depuis quelques temps déjà. », termina Loki, complétement neutre là-dessus, échauffant les nerfs de Thor qui était déjà sous tension depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Il se leva, en proie à une animosité qu'il contrôlait encore assez bien lorsqu'il articula, lentement :

« Ils sont morts… Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené ici… »

Loki le coupa, clarifiant immédiatement :

« Cela n'aurait rien changé. En 2217, les choses sont telles qu'elles sont. Dans le passé, la Jane Foster que tu connais est encore en vie, mais mourra inévitablement. Ce n'est aucunement de ma faute, je n'ai fait que t'envoyer à une époque postérieure à celle où tu vivais. »

« Pourquoi ? », cracha durement le blond.

Loki soupira lourdement.

« Karnilla a dû te l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ? A mon époque, nous avons combattu ensemble pour protéger Yggdrasil. Il y a 10 ans – en 2107, donc – l'ennemi que nous affrontions a désiré se venger de sa défaite en envoyant un des leurs dans le passé. Cet homme y a tué un Thor du passé le 21 mai 2014. Depuis, le destin de tous les Thor est de mourir à cette date. Tu aurais connu ce sort si je ne t'avais pas ramené. »

Thor tâcha de bien enregistrer toutes ces informations, un peu perturbé par tant d'indications temporelles dans lesquelles il avait encore du mal à se repérer. Il résuma le tout en un fait simple : s'il n'avait pas été envoyé dans le futur, dans 10 jours, comme le lui avait dit auparavant la Reine des Nornes, il serait mort.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au Thor de cette époque ? »

Loki, toujours assis, pianota un instant des doigts sur l'un de ses genoux avant de répondre :

« Décédé. Dans le passé, le fait d'avoir tué un Thor a altéré le futur. Le destin de Thor a donc été réécrit : devant mourir le 21 mai 2014, le fait de vivre des siècles plus tard l'a tué. Il nous a fallu un certain moment avant de déterminer les causes de cette mort, survenue en 2 jours après les premiers symptômes, mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire de toute façon. »

« Je suis en 2217. Et je ne suis pas en train d'agoniser, je crois. », fit alors remarquer Thor.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, puis se redressa, marchant dans la pièce tranquillement tout en éclairant son frère :

« C'est différent. Les individus ayant voyagé dans le temps ne sont plus assignés à aucune époque. Si je devais le résumer simplement : tu n'es plus sous l'emprise d'un quelconque destin, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra des Thor vivant à d'autres époques. Bien sûr, cela ne te rend pas pour autant immortel. »

Thor croisa les bras, pensif, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au magicien qui faisait les cent pas.

« Donc ici, Thor est mort il y a 10 ans. », conclut le blond, notant le simple hochement de tête qui fut la seule approbation de Loki « Cela ne m'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'as enlevé de mon époque pour me mettre à la tienne comme bon te semble. », râla-t-il, réellement mécontent de ce fait.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua.

Loki ne faisait pas les cent pas. Il tournait, serpentait autour de lui, conservant un regard attentif. Un regard qui le lâchait rarement. Et il y avait dans cette attitude un quelque chose d'inhabituel, comme si son pas lent et, étudié superficiellement, désinvolte, se muait en un mouvement précis, calculé, en la marche d'un chien de berger rassemblant le bétail et le contenant, l'orientant dans la direction désirée, l'empêchant de s'échapper. C'était le comportement d'un prédateur qui enregistre la tension de sa proie et son attitude, la soumettant pleinement à son contrôle une fois les informations acquises, la victime ne pouvant qu'attendre la décision de la bête.

Puis Loki se planta face à lui, en réaction à l'interrogation du blond, et Thor sentit cette minutie, cette vigilance que le Jötunn mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, comme pour ne pas commettre l'erreur qui le couperait de la pression maîtrisée qu'il créait à travers son regard si profond. Thor ignorait si tout ceci était bénéfique ou empoisonné, mais Loki cherchait définitivement quelque chose de précis chez son interlocuteur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nous nous sommes battus côte à côte un long moment. »

« Et ? », invita le blond.

« Et tu me manquais. », lâcha l'autre, semblant harponner tout d'un coup leurs deux regards, alors qu'il n'avait en aucun moment relâché le contact visuel.

Thor fut soufflé par celle-là. Il y avait dans cette phrase, délivrée plaisamment, tellement de spontanéité, et une touche si intime de confession, qu'il doutait qu'un jour le dieu de la Malice ait pu songer à prononcer mensonge si flagrant. Son frère avait toujours été plus délicat. Néanmoins il restait méfiant, car il savait les paroles de Loki douloureusement traîtres lorsque sa langue roulait délicieusement en formant les mots les plus doux. Cette nouvelle façon de s'exprimer pouvait bien être l'une des éternelles tactiques qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais révélées.

Le dieu de la Foudre ne dut pas se douter de l'expression qu'il affichait actuellement, car Loki éclata d'un rire agréable, mais au demeurant moqueur.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il me désole de devoir tout reprendre à zéro. », sourit-il « Le précédent Thor avait fini par comprendre bon nombre de choses, certes au prix de disputes, voire de batailles parmi les plus flamboyantes, mais tout de même. »

Thor le regarda un long moment, ne réalisant que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur rien « Tu as donc décrété que je resterais à cette époque. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, contrarié par la réprobation aussi forte de Thor. Pourtant, son regard se radoucit rapidement. Comédie ou réelle compréhension ?

Thor n'avait jamais été aussi incapable de parvenir à l'aboutissement de ce genre de raisonnement, concernant son frère. Certes, Loki était quelqu'un de profondément retors, mais l'Asgardien se sentait encore moins sûr de lui au sein d'une telle situation – après tout, il ne connaissait même pas le contexte d'Asgard en 2217. Ce fait le restreignait dans l'analyse des intentions du magicien.

« Je te demanderais de rester un certain temps. Si toutefois tu venais à désirer partir après ce temps, je n'opposerai rien contre ta décision. », l'informa Loki, aucune tromperie ne transparaissant sur son expression posée. Il s'apprêta à sortir, vite arrêté par la main de Thor sur son bras.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as survécu à Svartalfheim et où a disparu Mjölnir. », rappela le blond, plissant légèrement les yeux avec suspicion.

Loki laissa aller son dos contre le mur juste derrière lui, une lueur joueuse passant dans ses yeux.

« Chaque chose en son temps pour les explications, Thor. Quant à Mjölnir, j'ai demandé à Karnilla de l'envoyer dans la salle du trône et j'ai isolé cette pièce du reste du palais par un sort. Tu ne pourras l'appeler à toi, tout comme tu ne pourras ouvrir la porte de cette chambre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu partes sur un coup de tête sans m'écouter, ce serait fâcheux. », ronronna-t-il, et alors que Thor s'apprêtait à protester, il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le contraindre au silence « Fais-moi confiance, tu n'es pas un vulgaire détenu, et lorsque je jugerai cela possible, je te montrerai Asgard et cette époque. Mais pas tant que tu te croiras en terrain conquis. »

Le dieu du Tonnerre haussa un sourcil, et Loki soupira, réexpliquant plus en détails :

« Tu sortiras lorsque tu auras accepté certains faits, certains actes commis, et les différences de cette époque avec la tienne. Il va te falloir découvrir ce que l'ancien Thor a laissé derrière lui, également. N'oublie pas, nous sommes 200 ans plus tard : les choses ont changé. C'est à toi de t'adapter, de te laisser guider, sans tenter de soumettre cette époque à ton jugement, sans penser qu'elle doit se muer selon tes propres souhaits. Pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici, et que tu comprennes par toi-même. Je vais te laisser un premier sujet à méditer en attendant mon retour. »

Il s'écarta un peu de Thor en poussant celui-ci par une épaule, puis fit apparaître entre ses doigts Gungir, le sceptre royal, incontestable marque de souveraineté. Thor écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y étant clairement pas attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que- », glapit-il, avant que ses pensées ne se transforment en une certaine colère en constatant le sourire malicieux qui étirait les lèvres de Loki. Amusé, celui-ci disparut immédiatement lorsque Thor tenta de s'approcher.

Le dieu de la Foudre resta figé quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre définitivement ce qui se passait. Loki était parti, lui léguant comme nouvelle interrogation celle de son statut actuel : roi. Thor aurait pu présumer beaucoup de choses sur cette époque, mais sûrement pas cela, et bien que, en soi, l'idée de son frère sur le trône ne soit pas scandaleuse s'il assurait bien le rôle, le fait de se demander si Loki avait encore trompé son monde pour atteindre cette place le rendit furieux.

Alors il remua ces réflexions des heures et des heures, tapant parfois du poing sur la literie tant la situation le rendait fou. De ce long raisonnement résultèrent également des constatations sur le Loki auquel il venait de faire face : il contrôlait la situation et y prenait un plaisir immense, profitant de sa position pour le forcer à réfléchir à l'en rendre complétement fou.

Au fond, Thor se demandait si ce n'était pas volontaire, et si son cadet n'avait pas décidé de le tuer d'agacement en orientant son esprit vers ces fatigantes questions, impossibles à résoudre seul.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire Auteur :<strong>

Bouh !

Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui soutient pleinement un Loki qui, pour une fois, a largement les rênes de la situation. Accessoirement, en relisant ce chapitre, je me dis qu'il faut que je change le genre en « Mystery/Romance », même s'il y aura quand même du « Hurt/Comfort ».

Je vous remercie pour les reviews au précédent chapitre ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que le reste ira dans ce sens également :D N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de toute interrogation ou éventuel problème de compréhension (à cause des époques et tout ça…j'ai essayé de faire au mieux mais sait-on jamais, c'est quand même compliqué).

Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée, et je vous dis à bientôt avec plein de bisous pamplemousse :D


	3. Le Venin de la Perte

**Chapitre 2 : Le Venin de la Perte  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Thor. Celui-ci ne saurait dire combien exactement, tant il était exténué par les précédentes journées. Le comportement de Loki avait tout simplement été frustrant, harassant, et particulièrement insupportable, emmenant progressivement le guerrier blond vers un état d'esprit où tout n'était que source d'irritation extrême.<p>

Loki était revenu le voir tous les jours. Chaque fois, ils parlaient de l'époque de Loki, qui révélait très peu ses informations, s'arrangeant pour donner _toujours_ quelque chose de _primordial_ au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. Ainsi, il laissait Thor méditer sur ce fait, s'arracher les cheveux par la surprise et parfois la colère engendrées par les annonces du brun, constamment marquantes, voire assommantes selon leur gravité. Une première fois, c'était en lui déclarant qu'il était roi d'Asgard ; la seconde, en dévoilant sa tactique pour survivre à l'attaque de Kurse à Svartalfheim ; la troisième, en lui avouant le déclenchement d'un sommeil plus ou moins forcé pour Odin… puis s'ensuivait chaque jour une série de révélations similaires qui provoquaient toutes l'animosité de Thor, plus ou moins intensément, sans qu'il ne puisse la relâcher sur le Jötunn qui fuyait juste avant le déluge.

Le dieu de la Malice revenait souvent le lendemain de son annonce nonchalante. Ce retour se poursuivait par un échauffement sévère des esprits, où Thor saisissait l'occasion de cracher toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'il avait remuées, et où Loki, quand il jugeait que le blond allait trop loin, repartait tout simplement dès que la tension s'élevait un peu trop à son goût. Sauf que la _moindre petite pique_ était déjà trop pour lui. Alors il s'en allait très vite, laissant Thor en plan, le faisant d'autant plus bouillir dans son coin. Un grand nombre de fois, le blond avait commencé à gronder contre Loki, pour être finalement arrêté par l'absence soudaine de son interlocuteur, créant une frustration infinie au sein de son être déjà malmené par ce traitement gouverné par l'ennui le plus abrutissant, lorsqu'il demeurait seul, des heures et des heures, sans que ne se profile la libération.

Alors, il avait appris. A écouter, à rentrer dans le jeu de Loki. S'il se détournait des règles et allait trop loin, Loki partait tout simplement. Parfois, également, il revenait quelques minutes après son départ. D'une certaine manière, cela entretenait l'espoir de Thor, à chaque fois qu'il quittait brutalement la pièce, qu'il pouvait possiblement réapparaître très bientôt… Espoir généralement brisé par l'éternité pendant laquelle il laissait le dieu du Tonnerre se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait intégré les limites à ne pas franchir.

Peu à peu, Loki avait alors laissé plus de marge à Thor. Enregistrant ses efforts, il permettait au dieu de la Foudre de s'exprimer plus librement, et lui laissait même le temps de voir venir le moment où il craquerait et se téléporterait ailleurs pour ne plus l'entendre geindre. De ce fait, leurs discussions, calmes sinon interrompues, se passaient de manière bien plus diplomate qu'avant. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix.

Mais Loki demeurait capricieux, et il fallait ainsi parvenir à saisir cette petite étincelle de compréhension qui donnerait à Thor le droit de continuer à lâcher durement ses avis sur certains aspects qu'il avait cogités. Pour toute cette complexité et ce manque de considération, le dieu blond trouvait le comportement de son frère ouvertement abusif et injuste, ne lui laissant que peu de choix. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette pièce, et Loki le savait très bien. Plus que cela : il l'avait voulu. Thor ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aurait effectivement cantonné à l'insupportable démence d'être contraint à l'immobilité, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Un tel enfermement, une telle dépendance à la seule volonté de Loki pour avoir le droit à la parole, l'avait rendu autrement plus docile lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien autrement. Les informations, et un éventuel avenir au-delà de la pièce, ne pouvaient venir que du dieu du Chaos, et Thor se désolait de n'avoir à sa disposition Mjölnir pour se sortir de là.

Surtout qu'il amorçait l'étape où les effets que la Langue d'Argent de son frère – sûrement volontaires – se faisaient plus présents. Le blond détestait ces conséquences sur sa façon de penser qui survenaient de plus en plus souvent. Il y avait, par exemple, dans ce lot, une reconnaissance complétement injustifiée envers Loki quand ce dernier avait commencé à lui laisser un peu plus l'opportunité de s'exprimer. Quand il ne s'était plus éclipsé comme un voleur dès que le ton montait un peu trop.

Mais en quoi aurait-il dû éprouver ceci ? Il y avait-t-il un quelconque sens à remercier quelqu'un d'être moins cruel qu'à l'accoutumée ?

Et pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de le conforter dans l'idée que Loki commençait à donner sans continuer à prendre autant, tandis que sa raison lui hurlait que tout ceci n'était que manipulation, que le dieu de la Malice avait un but à atteindre, et que pour cela, il devait devenir une sorte de centre du monde pour Thor. En effet, Loki était le seul être qu'il connaissait à cette époque, sa seule source de connaissance, et de distraction. Il était son seul sujet de préoccupation.

Loki cherchait délibérément cette sorte de dépendance à lui qui déterminerait l'avenir de Thor, quand bien-même il lui assurait ne lui vouloir aucun mal. Mais lorsqu'il prétendait ce genre de choses, Thor ne le croyait tout simplement pas. On ne peut pas vouloir le bien des gens quand on enferme au point de les rendre fous.

Au moment de se réveiller, ce matin-là, dans le lit qui faisait office d'unique meuble de la pièce mis à part une ou deux commodes, ce fut pour croiser le regard vert d'un chat noir, les pattes avant étendues devant son poitrail, ses pupilles sombre fixées sur lui. Le félin bailla et s'étira, s'allongeant complétement en frémissant, puis sauta à terre et reprit la forme d'un Loki qui avait conservé dans son regard l'éclat aiguisé de leur première rencontre en ces lieux.

Il alla, comme souvent, s'asseoir sur la commode de la petite chambre.

« Tu dois me laisser sortir. », lâcha finalement le blond.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait, mais depuis quelques jours, il avait arrêté ce genre de réclamation. Le fait qu'il les reprenne ne sembla pas beaucoup amuser Loki qui se renfrogna :

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Loki s'étaient teintés d'une peine sincère.

« Thor, s'il-te-plaît. »

S'il n'avait pas su son frère aussi fier, Thor aurait presque pu l'entendre l'implorer. Mais, comédie ou non, ça ne marcherait pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Explique-moi. »

Le son qui sortit de la gorge de Loki ressembla vaguement à un soupir feulé. Il ne regardait plus Thor et tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois du meuble

« Non. »

« Loki- »

Thor fut rapidement coupé par le brun qui s'avança vers lui, le forçant à lever les yeux pour le voir alors qu'il était assis. Loki le remarqua et finit par s'accroupir.

« Tu sortiras, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas une punition. »

Thor laissa germer un sourire presque triste sur ses lèvres et se pencha un peu vers le Jötunn pour s'adresser à lui :

« Peut-être que ce n'en est pas une. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas le mal, mais c'est tout ce que tu me donne. Mal. Constamment. »

« C'est faux ! », siffla le magicien en se reculant légèrement, fronçant les sourcils « Tu sauras que c'est faux. »

« Quand ? Lorsque je sortirai ? Dans un siècle ? »

Loki se redressa, une douleur bien perceptible brillant dans ses pupilles « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Loki. », apaisa doucement son frère, remarquant bien le trouble du roi « Mais fais attention aux choses que tu fais, aux actes que tu penses bons et ne font qu'empoisonner ce que tu veux préserver. »

En réalité, il avait bien vu, au fond de lui, que Loki ne pensait pas à lui nuire. Mais faire confiance à ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il désirait, étaient deux choses bien distinctes. Le dieu du Chaos passait son temps à fomenter pour obtenir ce qu'il cherchait, et l'intensité de ses sentiments l'emportait sur ses réels objectifs, détruisant sans distinction réelle lorsque cette boule d'émotion explosait. Auparavant, telles avaient été ses relations avec les autres, à commencer par Thor lui-même, et leur père. Tout avait dégénéré à force de quémander l'attention qu'il n'obtenait pas, n'obtiendrait jamais, et, prenant conscience de cela, la haine était née dans ce corps délaissé par l'amour trop fort qu'il avait désiré ardemment.

Il avait toujours demandé plus. L'amour de Loki était aussi puissant qu'il voulait qu'on le lui rende, et il parvenait mal à se mettre à l'esprit l'idée que ses proches n'en manifestent pas autant puisse être simplement dans leur nature. Le dieu de la Malice avait des besoins affectifs plus grands que seule sa mère avait pu combler au mieux. Et encore.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Loki. », murmura le guerrier blond en se levant pour approcher son frère, avec une certaine prudence, comme s'il faisait face à une créature à peine née et craintive « Que s'est-il passé, mon frère, pour que tu sois à ce point blessé ? »

C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit, mais c'était aussi de très loin le plus juste, car la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les pupilles de Loki n'était pas habituelle. Il y avait dans ses yeux émeraude une lueur qui laissait transparaître une plaie profonde, une peur cachée.

« Autrefois, pendant la guerre, tes petits amis Midgardiens ont parlé, au précédent Thor et moi, d'un livre,. », commença Loki, légèrement hagard tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

« Le Petit Prince. », lâcha soudainement Thor.

Loki haussa les sourcils, une profonde interrogation pointant dans sa voix lorsqu'il glapit :

« Comment… »

« Je n'en sais rien. », souffla le blond, lui-même troublé par ses paroles « C'est venu tout seul. Comme une évidence. Est-il possible que mes souvenirs…se confondent avec ceux du Thor de cette époque ? »

Une lumière bien particulière éclata dans le regard vif de Loki, avant de s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle était venue « Je l'ignore. », dit-il simplement « Mais la seule chose que je veuille te dire aujourd'hui sur cette époque, est une phrase de ce livre. »

Loki disparut soudainement, faisant presque sursauter Thor, qui le pensait à nouveau éclipsé pour de bon, lorsque le front du Jötunn assis derrière lui sur son lit se posa calmement entre ses omoplates. Thor se tendit, attendant les paroles de Loki qui prit une longue inspiration avant de délivrer la fameuse phrase :

_« On risque de pleurer un peu si l'on s'est laissé apprivoiser._ »

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, déjà, sous les yeux azurs du dieu du Tonnerre. Ce soir-là, fatigué d'avoir trop songé, Thor s'endormit vite, son corps désarticulé par la lassitude chutant sans mal sur le sommier de manière fort peu élégante. Mais qui s'en souciait, après tout ? Il était seul, maintenant, et son esprit embué ne rechigna aucunement à sombrer entièrement dans les limbes d'un repos bien mérité.<p>

_« Assez ! »_

_La voix avait claqué de manière si brutale, si inattendue, alors que tout paraissait calme. Mais Thor s'était trompé, et Loki était loin, bien loin de garder son sang-froid._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. De ta pitié, de ta pseudo-compassion. Je refuse que tu me considères comme un animal blessé dont tu dois t'occuper constamment pour ne pas qu'il se laisse emporter par la folie. Je ne suis pas un monstre à museler par des paroles faussement douces lorsqu'elles sont des plus hypocrites. Je ne veux pas avoir à subir un tel traitement. »_

_Thor posa sa main sur la joue du magicien pour tourner son visage vers lui. Ce qui brillait au sein des iris d'un flamboyant vert était autant de la colère que de la douleur. Néanmoins, Loki ne semblait pas prêt à montrer les crocs et lui bondir à la gorge, alors Thor ne se retira pas._

_« Mon frère, où ai-je parlé de te forcer ? Je ne suis pas sur le point de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Simplement, pense à ce que nous partagions plus jeunes. Crois en ma capacité à t'écouter et te donner le réconfort qu'il te faut pour ne pas dépérir. Tu n'es pas heureux, ainsi, et je ne supporte pas cela. Viens lorsque tu le souhaites, je ne te donne là aucun ordre. J'en suis certain, nous ne tirerons qu'un plaisir mutuel à nous parler de nouveau ouvertement. »_

_Loki s'était mordu la lèvre nerveusement, et avait baissé le regard, arrachant à Thor un plissement de paupières peiné. Son frère était si mal, depuis que cette guerre avait commencé, et que tous les Asgardiens le savaient avoir trompé son monde en ayant pris l'apparence d'Odin. Il semblait si brisé par la solitude que, malgré l'irritation d'avoir été dupé, Thor n'avait pu une seconde le laisser et s'était précipité à ses côtés dès que l'occasion se présentait, ces derniers jours._

_« Confie-toi seulement quand tu le souhaites. Contraindre et apprivoiser sont deux notions bien différentes, mon frère, et ne pense pas que je veuille t'imposer la première. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire auteur :<strong> Voici donc la suite, un peu moins rapide à sortir que prévue, mais bien là :D

C'est ici, je pense, que commence réellement l'intrigue. Les intentions de Loki vont commencer à se préciser, et à Thor la tâche de décrypter son frère.

Vous remarquerez également la présence du Petit Prince dans l'équation. C'est simplement que, pour moi, le mot « apprivoiser » n'ira jamais sans cet ouvrage, absolument magnifique, et très humain. J'ai voulu donner un peu de cette beauté, mais en la teintant d'une certaine noirceur avec les réactions abusives d'un Loki abandonné depuis trop longtemps. Il y a notamment une citation qui illustrerait bien cette idée : « Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. » Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque la personne responsable meurt ? Et c'est là que se base la fanfiction :)

Après cette mini-intro, style « Où qu'on va dans la fific ? », je vous souhaite une très bonne journée/soirée, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu et en vous remerciant pour votre lecture ! :3


	4. Charmeur de Serpent

**Chapitre 3 : Charmeur de Serpent**

* * *

><p><em>« Contraindre et apprivoiser sont deux notions bien différentes, mon frère, et ne pense pas que je veuille t'imposer la première. »<em>

xxx

Thor avait rêvé plusieurs fois de bribes de scènes, parfois de phrases, qui pouvaient même lui revenir subitement tandis qu'il était éveillé. Toujours en compagnie de son frère, et bien qu'il ait du mal à toujours bien s'en rappeler, le blond avait conclu qu'il s'agissait, comme il l'avait présumé la première fois que c'était arrivé, des souvenirs de son prédécesseur. Loki avait expliqué qu'ayant voyagé à travers le temps, il n'appartiendrait plus à aucune époque. Alors peut-être qu'en effet, il pouvait lui arriver d'obtenir un mélange entre plusieurs temps. Cela demeurait une sensation étrange, sans compter ce phénomène mixait aussi bien les époques que les émotions. Passant de la colère noire à une douceur étonnante avec Loki, Thor ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Mais grâce à cela, au fur et à mesure des jours, Thor avait fini par comprendre les propos de son frère, et les acceptait doucement.

Quelles que soient les explications de cet état, une chose était sûre : Loki avait peur de le perdre tout comme cela s'était produit avec le précédent Thor. Et pour cette raison, sa possessivité sur le dieu du Tonnerre était devenue infinie, maladive, comme un instinct agressif qui le poussait à le garder enfermé pour ne pas craindre de le voir disparaître. Son esprit mauvais et retors lui cachait l'aspect égoïste de sa décision, quand bien même il devait voir la douleur de Thor. Encore une fois, en protégeant, il piétinait, se convaincant qu'il s'agissait-là de l'unique méthode à adopter.

Le dieu de la Foudre avait réalisé que celui du Chaos devrait, par lui-même, se rendre compte de cette erreur. Progressivement, il l'amènerait à douter, mais jusque-là, Thor se comporterait avec lui de manière moins abrupte. Il lui apprendrait à avoir confiance en lui plus qu'en son désir tenace de le garder à proximité, dans cette chambre close.

Il caresserait le serpent dans le sens des écailles en le forçant à desserrer son étreinte.

Lentement, alors, Loki avait commencé à approcher, à se confier plus intimement sans se contenter du ton neutre qu'il privilégiait jusque-là. En y repensant, Thor sourit doucement. Son frère était très prudent avec lui, et le regardait toujours avec des yeux particulièrement attentifs et curieux, guettant. Et de surcroît, son comportement envers lui s'était grandement amélioré, même s'il supportait toujours mal d'entendre le dieu du Tonnerre gronder tout autant que le temps au-dehors se dégradant pour créer orages sur orages. Mais ainsi, Thor avait cru que ce détail alerterait le reste d'Asgard sur sa présence en ces lieux, ou plutôt, il l'avait espéré. Au début.

Maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de désirer ce retournement de situation. Même s'il avait tout pour lui hormis la liberté, il apprenait peu à peu de Loki et Loki de lui pour qu'il veuille réellement briser cette nouvelle proximité. Et puis, quelque chose lui soufflait que le dieu du Malice ne se remettrait que trop mal de voir les choses lui échapper. Thor préférait lui laisser les rênes, puisqu'il faisait toujours preuve de bien plus de considération dans cette position, voulant démontrer de ses capacités à faire ce qui est bon et non semer le chaos.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de confiance mutuelle. Mais une fois sortis, pourraient-ils seulement la conserver ?

C'était une réponse à laquelle Loki demeurait à siffler un "non" acharné.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Thor. »

« Il va bien falloir que je sorte un jour, tu ne crois pas ? », soupira pour la énième fois le guerrier blond « Je ne vais pas m'envoler. »

Du moins, au sens figuré du terme.

Loki plissa les yeux et les détourna. Une longue expiration passa ses lèvres, caractéristique des instants où sa réflexion se faisait de plus en plus compliquée lorsqu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il n'arrêta son manège qu'au moment où le dieu de la Foudre se planta devant lui, se penchant au-dessus de lui, éternellement assis sur sa commode, un genou plié par la pointe de ses bottes s'appuyant sur la poignée d'un tiroir.

Il se positionnait toujours comme ça.

_« Il faut des rites. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un rite ? », dit le petit prince._

_« C'est aussi quelque chose de trop oublié », dit le renard « C'est ce qui fait qu'un jour est différent des autres jours, une heure, des autres heures. »_

Thor secoua la tête. Il n'était pas le temps de se remémorer des souvenirs qui n'étaient même pas les siens.

« Dis-moi vraiment ce qui ne va pas, Loki. »

L'autre s'humecta les lèvres, pensif, puis répondit enfin :

« Je te dirais uniquement que je ne veux pas perdre cela. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'aime être ici. », murmura Loki en triturant l'ongle d'un annulaire avec son pouce « J'aime me dire que je suis isolé du monde, dans cette pièce, avec toi. »

Thor s'accroupit, souriant intérieurement lorsque le regard de Loki se baissa immédiatement vers lui.

« Ne crois pas que je n'aime pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'air, Loki. Tu dois t'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le magicien tourna la tête en rompant le contact visuel « Diaboliques yeux. », lâcha-t-il en souriant « Cesse de me regarder ainsi. »

« Dois-je comprendre que tu céderais devant ce regard ? », ronronna presque Thor.

« Il se peut. », maugréa le pauvre Jötunn « Mais hors de cette pièce, je ne suis plus rien, Thor. »

Thor fronça les sourcils et tapota gentiment le genou du magicien juste à hauteur de sa tête « Explique-moi. », demanda-t-il, ne saisissant pas complétement ses propos.

A nouveau, les iris émeraude dérivèrent vers lui, perçants.

« Lorsque tu es entouré par les autres, par tes obligations, par les situations, par les problèmes…Lorsque tu es face au monde, rien de ce que je suis n'existe à tes yeux. Je suis invisible. Je suis l'homme qui te suit, parce que "c'est comme ça", parce qu'on n'imagine pas, et ne s'intéresse pas, au fait que je puisse avoir moi-même la conscience d'entreprendre certaines choses. Il t'est normal qu'en cas de blessure, je sois là pour la soigner, qu'en cas de combat perdu d'avance, je sois là pour arranger notre retraite…ou, quand tu es _enfermé_, que je sois là pour te sortir d'entre ces murs. » Son ton était presque devenu un reproche, effleurant la réprobation tout en se retenant un minimum « Mais en dehors de ces moments où mes capacités sont un besoin, que suis-je ? Qui me dit que ta liberté retrouvée ne sera pas un tel soulagement que tu partirais, t'éloignerais, au moins psychologiquement parlant ? »

Le blond fut touché par ces paroles si désabusées « Tu me vois si…bourru. », regretta-t-il. Il aurait voulu que Loki se rende réellement compte qu'il avait évolué, et surtout ne pas entendre ses défauts passés qui aujourd'hui étaient source de remords profonds. Le dieu du Tonnerre savait les blessures de l'enfance les plus marquantes, et avoir de cette façon infligé ce genre de plaies indélébiles à son propre frère l'affligeait considérablement.

« Il n'y a pas que le précédent Thor qui ait évolué. J'ai appris aussi, tu sais. », continua-t-il sans le lâcher du regard « A faire attention. Je vois clairement les choses se passer, te faire un mal que tu accumules jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Plus jamais je ne laisserai t'atteindre de telles piques, si répétitives qu'elles t'ont autrefois dévoré. », promit Thor « Mais sache qu'en me gardant ici, qu'importe toute ma volonté de ne pas le faire, je finirai par te haïr, Loki. Te haïr de conserver égoïstement ce que tu ne veux pas voir s'échapper. Ce n'est pas le cas, pour l'instant, mais cela arrivera. Et tu ne pourras ni l'empêcher ni revenir en arrière. »

Loki se laissa glisser en avant le long du bois de la commode, se retrouvant agenouillé au sol juste en face de Thor, à présent à la même hauteur.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, Thor. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. », assura le magicien, un trouble et une douleur évidents dans l'étincelle de ses pupilles à l'entente de ces révélations. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute.

« J'en suis conscient. », apaisa le dieu de la Foudre, qui songea soudainement à un détail qu'il voulait vérifier absolument. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'en chargea immédiatement, lorsqu'il lâcha, comme une petite bombe, la phrase qu'il avait entendue dans ses rêves :

«_ Contraindre et apprivoiser sont deux notions bien différentes, mon frère._ », chuchota-t-il, avant d'ajouter : « Tu appliques la mauvaise. Celle qui peut durer un instant mais finit par consumer tout lien. »

Thor fut sûr que son essai avait marché quand, dès les premiers mots, un scintillement très singulier illumina le regard vif du Jötunn, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement en une exclamation silencieuse. Il s'agissait donc bel et bien d'une phrase que l'autre Thor avait réellement dite, et dont Loki se souvenait.

Le brun se reprit rapidement, tâchant de ne rien montrer de sa surprise. Il sembla vouloir parler, néanmoins, la paume qui se posa doucement sur sa nuque, caressante, fit l'idée s'évaporer bien vite. Loki ferma même les yeux dans un frissonnement qui intrigua un peu Thor. Avait-il tellement besoin d'être rassuré par le contact ?

Thor continua son geste, remontant ses doigts vers la chevelure ébène du magicien qui pencha la tête en avant, sans un mot, appréciant ce doux témoignage de la sincérité du blond. Ce dernier sourit avec attendrissement devant ce comportement presque félin. Loki avait l'air plus jeune, bien qu'à cette époque, ils avaient approximativement le même âge.

« Tu veux rester ici, ce soir ? », proposa Thor.

Il s'était vraiment adouci en remarquant le besoin de proximité de son frère. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, après tout. De plus, si Loki doutait de lui une fois hors de cette pièce, lui prouver qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de la façon qu'il avait décrite en l'invitant spontanément à passer un moment avec lui semblait être idéal pour rétablir une certaine confiance.

« Comme tu le souhaites. », lui laissa-t-il le choix, ce qui arracha un rire à son interlocuteur :

« Ce n'était pas vraiment la question. _Toi_, le veux-tu ? »

Loki rouvrit les yeux et le fixa un instant, sondant le blond avec application. Il déclara finalement, une tonalité neutre dans la voix :

« Je veux bien. »

« Parfait. », convint alors le dieu du Tonnerre, se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente, petite mais suffisante pour lui seul.

Lorsqu'il revint, Loki était encore sur sa fichue commode, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux fermés, la tête basculée en arrière. Cette vision obligea un large sourire à s'étendre progressivement sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il s'approchait du Jötunn et le sermonnait gentiment :

« Ne dors pas n'importe où et qui plus est assis, petit hibou. », se moqua-t-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule « Alors, tu es devenu si timide ? »

Un grognement lui répondit lorsque deux yeux verts fatigués se posèrent sur lui.

« Je t'attendais seulement. », râla Loki.

Thor haussa les épaules et ironisa : « Je te crois sur parole, bien entendu. »

Sans plus argumenter, il se glissa entre les draps, ouvrant une paupière pour observer sans aucune discrétion les gestes de Loki quand, après un petit temps d'arrêt, il vint s'installer juste en face de lui, à une distance amplement raisonnable. Mais ce fut sans compter la vilaine, très vilaine main du blond, qui par ses caresses agréables à la racine de ses cheveux noirs, là où allaient se glisser ses cervicales, le contraint à accepter simplement la tendresse comme elle venait. Loki ne protesta donc pas en sentant un bras l'attirer un peu plus vers Thor et se contenta de soupirer doucement, définitivement mieux ici qu'ailleurs.

Enfin bien et reposé, Thor enfouit son nez dans les mèches encre et permit au sommeil de l'emporter sur ses persistantes interrogations, éclipsées par l'idée qu'il allait quitter cette pièce et par la chaleur agréable de Loki.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire auteur : <strong>Ouiiii, vous allez en bouffer du Petit Prince !

Je ne comprends pas. Pas de disputes sanglantes. Oh. Mais c'est rare chez moi, ça ! (Amanda, regarde, ils ne s'entretuent pas ! *sort*)

Bon, il est tard, mais il faut que je me calme. Même si FFnet ne marche pas à l'heure où j'écris. Encore. Alors qu'il faut que je réponde à plein de trucs. Raah, le michant.

Brefouille, je vous remercie pour les reviews ! :D C'est très beaucoup gentil, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! J'vous fais plein de gros poutous et à la prochaine. Je pars à Berlin donc je ne vous garantis pas une suite rapidement, malheureusement.

Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont ! :D


	5. Démasquer le Caméléon

**Chapitre 4 : Démasquer le Caméléon**

* * *

><p>Ce fut dans une douce chaleur que Thor se réveilla, étirant ses muscles sans toutefois le faire trop brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua que Loki n'avait pas bougé de ses bras, et s'était même lové dedans, sa tête au creux de son cou. Cela fit doucement sourire le blond qui considéra un instant la forme entortillée contre lui, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher. Il sentit bientôt le souffle du magicien, tout contre sa gorge, se faire moins régulier et moins profond au fur et à mesure qu'il se tirait du sommeil. Ne voulant manquer cela, le dieu du Tonnerre s'extirpa un peu de la prise de serpent pour regarder le visage paisible de Loki.<p>

En cette occasion, Thor nota le contraste surprenant entre cette expression et celle qu'il lui connaissait ces derniers jours. Auparavant nerveuse, attentive, anticipant chaque événement, elle se trouvait maintenant si tranquille qu'on ne pouvait manquer la différence.

Loki était devenu si possessif dans sa peur de l'abandon... Mais était-ce la seule raison de son attitude, au départ méthodique, qui se faisait incertaine depuis quelques temps ?

Plus le temps passait, plus Thor sentait que Loki prenait des pincettes d'une curieuse manière. Comme si Thor avait été un parfait étranger, il se renfermait et son humeur devenait plus sombre. Dès ce changement, le dieu de la Foudre s'était douté que des non-dits, sévèrement clôturés par les lèvres du brun, avaient bien du mal à s'en échapper.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans cette attitude, dans ce plan de ramener Thor à cette époque, l'enfermer... Mais quoi ? Après tout, Loki avait beau avouer énormément ces derniers temps, lui donnant nombre d'informations qui valaient largement la colère du blond, il demeurait à porter un masque, un camouflage.

Quand les orbes verts se posèrent sur lui, Thor put y voir un certain calme, identique à celui dans lequel Loki se trouvait alors qu'il était assoupi. Un léger sourire vint même étirer les lèvres fines du cadet avant de s'estomper complétement, remplacé par une douleur poignante dans son regard. En réponse, Thor leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il obtint de la part de Loki, pour seul éclairage, un « Non » de la tête, lui indiquant de laisser tomber.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, Thor ne désirant pas briser une étreinte aussi rare depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ce fut Loki, trop rapidement au goût du blond, qui se retira progressivement, de nouveau nerveux.

« Je reviens dans une heure, alors sois prêt à ce moment-là. Je te montrerai l'Asgard d'aujourd'hui. »

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais se stoppa. Thor pencha la tête. Son frère ayant le dos tourné, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans son esprit. Quand il refit face à nouveau, son expression était douce, bien que troublée.

_...Presque triste,_ songea Thor.

« Merci. », dit-il simplement.

Surpris, le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir demandé de rester hier. », souffla Loki.

Il baissa les yeux et ne laissant pas le temps à Thor de répondre, il se téléporta.

Le blond regarda un instant l'endroit duquel Loki avait disparu, puis ses yeux retournèrent vers le lit dans lequel ils avaient dormi, maintenant vide. Le dieu de la Malice était si distant, et pourtant, ne semblait désirer que la proximité la plus affectueuse pour soigner son esprit tourmenté.

« Tourmenté par moi. », réalisa Thor en soupirant « Mais je ne connais toujours pas l'histoire en entier, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? »

* * *

><p>« En voilà un que je n'avais vu auparavant. », statua une voix dans le dos du dieu du Chaos qui se tourna vers la source du son, un léger sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.<p>

« Freyr. », fit Loki avec un mouvement de tête respectueux, saluant le roi d'Álfheim « Et en effet, celui-ci t'est encore inconnu. »

Loki passa pensivement un doigt sur une aile du faucon perché sur son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'un de ses volatiles lui tenait compagnie.

« Quel est son nom ? », demanda Freyr, penchant la tête pour observer l'animal.

« Leiptr. »

« Oh. », laissa échapper le souverain, son regard s'adoucissant et son expression permettant un sourire « En asgardien, "éclair", si je ne m'abuse. Est-ce en l'honneur de ton… »

Un index qui se leva l'arrêta alors que Loki fermait les yeux « Je n'ai nulle envie de parler du défunt Thor Odinson à présent, mon ami. »

« Je le comprends. », convint l'autre dieu en hochant la tête « J'ai à faire, mais je te vois ce soir pour la réunion. », annonça-t-il finalement, prenant congé de Loki qui acquiesça.

_« Suis-je réellement transformé en faucon, en train d'être appelé "éclair" alors que des elfes, des Vanes, et des Nains se baladent dans tout Asgard ? »_, piailla l'oiseau, piquant du bec la mâchoire de Loki, seule partie de son corps accessible pour le punir d'avoir eu cette idée si étrange.

Loki, pour toute réponse, sourit et s'éloigna un peu du monde afin de communiquer plus aisément avec le dieu de la Foudre « Je règne, Thor. Est-ce si étonnant ? Mais plus que ça, l'ennemi affronté durant la grande guerre fut extérieur. Les Royaumes d'Yggdrasil ont, plus ou moins, été forcés à coopérer. Je me suis contenté d'accentuer les relations entre Asgard et le reste des mondes en me servant de cela. », expliqua le brun avant d'émettre un léger ricanement « Et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que je t'appelle _Leiptr_. »

_« En effet, _Loptr_. »_

Leiptr signifiait l'éclair, et Loptr, un des autres noms de Loki, le vent. Leur sonorité proche alliée à la signification d'éléments si puissants et représentatifs de leur personnalité les avait réunis dans des jeux relativement épiques, enfants.

Loki sourit mais ne dit rien, semblant savourer un peu de cette complicité qui, malgré la haine, n'avait jamais disparu. Longtemps, même si occasionnellement, ils s'étaient nommés ainsi. Surtout en voulant importuner l'autre. Aujourd'hui, il était juste doux pour leurs esprits malmenés de faire resurgir un tel souvenir… Un souvenir si insouciant.

_« Et quand pourrais-je sortir sous ma vraie forme ? »_, siffla l'oiseau en se posant sur l'avant-bras de Loki, recouvert d'un morceau de cuir dans lequel il planta ses serres.

« Patience, Thor. N'oublie pas que tu ne fais qu'arriver ici. Il serait mieux de t'habituer à l'idée d'être à une autre époque et observer ce qu'est à présent Asgard plutôt que de se jeter dans des retrouvailles interminables, des discours et de la politique, afin d'expliquer ce retour. »

_C'est vrai que présenté de la sorte…_, pensa le blond, fatigué d'avance.

Il piqua la main de Loki, qui semblait pensif, pour ramener l'attention du Jötunn sur lui. Celui-ci leva un peu son bras pour ajuster leurs regards à la même hauteur et posa deux doigts sur l'équivalent volatile de la nuque du dieu de la Foudre.

_« Il y a un autre faucon derrière toi. »_, indiqua simplement Thor.

Les grands yeux bleus de Thor scrutèrent l'animal, posé sur l'épaule d'une statue, qui lui rendait son regard en un silencieux : « Ose venir te poser près de moi, intrus ».

« A la manière d'Odin et ses corbeaux lui apportant les nouvelles des autres mondes, j'ai ce faucon. », déclara le magicien en faisant volte-face pour s'adresser à l'oiseau « Laisse-nous, Zailren. »

Le rapace siffla en s'appuyant alternativement sur une patte, puis l'autre, l'air de contester.

_« Têtu. »_, nota Thor _« Pourquoi lui ? »_

« Veux-tu sa place ? », ricana Loki en baissant son regard vers Thor, passant une main sur ses plumes.

Le dieu du Tonnerre frissonna un peu. Son frère avait toujours été très tactile, et doux, mais ne se laissait pas vraiment aller à exposer ce caractère. Peut-être que Thor, sous la forme d'un animal, lui avait quelque peu fait oublier de ne pas déborder de ce genre d'affections. Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas ; il était bien trop agréable de voir Loki sous ce jour.

Après avoir, finalement, réussi à renvoyer ce Zailren, Loki annonça que Thor prendrait désormais la chambre communicante à celle royale, afin que les déplacements du dieu du Tonnerre puissent être tout à fait possibles alors que le brun serait juste à côté pour le transformer chaque fois qu'il désirerait sortir librement.

Au milieu de ses longues réflexions, à moitié endormi, il vit Loki s'accroupir au bord du lit dans lequel il s'était presque vautré en arrivant dans cette nouvelle chambre.

« Bonne nuit. », souffla le Jötunn, proche de la raillerie étant donné l'heure qui annonçait à peine la soirée. Thor marmonna une réponse dans son oreiller, emporté par le sommeil sous les iris verts attendris.

Aux frontières de l'inconscience, il put sentir une main se poser sur la sienne en un toucher imperceptible.

_La main qui le guidait ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt. D'une bonne humeur inhabituelle, Loki lâcha finalement les doigts de Thor pour regarder un frêne immense, millénaire, qui trônait en bordure d'une gorge dont une cascade tumultueuse agitait l'eau tandis qu'elle plongeait dedans en un vacarme impressionnant. Voir cet arbre proche de la chute, ses racines épaisses s'enfonçant dans la roche en luttant pour rester debout, et entendre la puissance du flux aqueux s'entrechoquant aux parois minérales de la gorge, constituaient un ensemble irréel que Thor ne se souvenait avoir vu nul part._

_Si curieux et avide de découvertes qu'il l'était, demeurait-il étonnant que Loki connaisse ce genre d'endroits reculés d'Asgard ?_

_« Viens. », sourit ce dernier, déjà perché sur une branche suspendue au-dessus du vide de la gorge. Le brun n'attendit aucune réponse et posa son regard félin sur l'eau en contrebas, l'observant avec une petite moue pensive qui aurait pu faire rire Thor par l'aspect si enfantin qu'elle dégageait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'était plus rare que Loki se montre plus détendu de la sorte._

_Le bruit tonitruant semblait fasciner Loki. Cette masse d'eau bouillait, tourbillonnait telle une tempête éternelle, écrasant sans doute n'importe quel Asgardien placé sur son chemin. _

_Thor monta le rejoindre, et ils restèrent plusieurs heures, allongés chacun sur une branche, les yeux fermés, ne percevant plus rien d'autre que le chaos de l'eau qui claquait contre la roche l'emprisonnant. A ces pensées, le dieu de la Foudre compara inévitablement l'ambiance à l'homme allongé non loin de lui. Le corps de Loki se fondait si bien dans cette atmosphère, dans le lieu tout entier. Il était le lieu lui-même, et sans savoir la capter, Thor était certain que la magie de Loki s'était coulée en chaque recoin, fusionnant avec l'endroit. _

_Loki était un esprit vif et mouvant, colérique, impétueux et indomptable, contenu par un masque de pierre impénétrable auquel se heurtaient des pensées aussi violentes que des torrents. Les humeurs dignes d'eaux glaciales houleuses du Jötunn menaçaient de rompre le rempart, et le jour où la roche cèderait, le frêne, demeurant seule source de calme et de raison, s'effondrerait et se fracasserait._

_Ils étaient revenus plusieurs fois. Un jour, le magicien, exténué et fébrile, demanda à Thor de déclencher la pluie._

_Il le fit. _

_Des heures durant, le déluge de la gorge alimenté par la météo attaqua la barrière de pierre retenant sa force épouvantable. _

_Longtemps, Loki fixa l'eau qui tentait de s'échapper. Jamais elle n'y parvint._

_Le dieu de la Malice se laissa alors retomber couché sur une branche en poussant un soupir. Qui sait ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais il semblait apaisé, à présent. _

_Le blond se glissa vers lui, s'asseyant à côté de son crâne. Ses doigts passèrent dans les cheveux ébène un instant avant qu'il ne se penche pour scruter le regard émeraude vide de sa précédente nervosité. Loki referma les yeux._

_Thor sourit et réduisit la distance entre eux, scellant ses lèvres avec celles du dieu du Chaos. Les doigts de Loki glissèrent derrière la tête de l'Asgardien jusqu'aux mèches blondes qu'il entortilla doucement en accentuant leur échange, comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde._

Et au fond, peut-être était-ce aussi ordinaire que cela semblait l'être.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire auteur : <strong>Coucou les macarons framboises, z'allez bien ?

Les choses commencent à se corser pour notre Loki, haha. Il va en avoir des choses à expliquer, et pour ça, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Quant aux références à DWU : avec l'apparition de Zailren, le terme de "Leiptr", Thor transformé en faucon, la grande guerre, la coalition des royaumes, leur relation... c'est à partir de ce chapitre que je peux vous dire que vous pouvez totalement lier les deux univers. Cela ne veux pas dire que Tame Reptile est une suite, en revanche. Elle adopte simplement un contexte en partie commun.

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre lecture ! Je sollicite néanmoins vos avis, pour mettre une tête (plus ou moins, vous me comprenez xD) sur les gens qui lisent et sur votre opinion ! Même si elle est négative, n'hésitez pas à en donner une qui puisse m'orienter. Je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, pas encore, donc parlez xD. N'oubliez pas de nourrir les auteurs, c'est une pratique qui se perd, et sachez que c'est important pour eux. Un auteur écrit BIEN mieux en étant motivé ! Si vous appréciez, dites-le (même brièvement) et dans le cas contraire, une explication serait vraiment bien pour moi :D !

Sur ce, à bientôt et de gros bisous bavouilleux !


	6. Et par la Tempête ploieront les Écailles

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vous conseille **vivement** de relire le rêve de Thor, à la fin du dernier chapitre, en italique, afin de vous remémorer les événements. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Et par la Tempête ploieront les Écailles<br>**

* * *

><p>Thor se redressa dans son lit en position assise, lentement, très lentement, abasourdi et hagard. Ses yeux fixèrent longuement un point invisible devant lui alors que son regard vide témoignait de la réflexion profonde et vive qui le travaillait.<p>

Ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Cela pouvait être un simple rêve. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi, mais pas la vérité qu'il cherchait depuis des jours !

Il n'avait pas embrassé Loki. Et surtout, il n'avait pas pu le faire de cette façon, comme si ce genre de gestes était habituel. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Mais il devait savoir.

« Loki. »

La voix calme mais ferme sembla à peine ébranler le Jötunn qui se retourna dans son lit, tout de même surpris que Thor se trouve ici, dans sa chambre, alors qu'il ne faisait même pas encore jour.

« Thor. », marmonna celui-ci, rendant le salut sans paraître le moins du monde motivé par la venue de son frère « Un problème ? », soupira-t-il ensuite, le dos de sa main contre son front en plissant les yeux, à deux doigts de bailler et se recroqueviller dans les couvertures en ignorant le blond.

« Un rêve. », corrigea ce dernier « L'un de ceux qui, je suppose, font partie des souvenirs du Thor de cette époque. »

« Je t'écoute. », céda le magicien, sortant des couvertures pour se rasseoir, les jambes croisées, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il ferma les yeux, de toute évidence épuisé. Thor devina à cette attitude que son frère devait dormir assez peu, lui qui avait toujours été alerte à partir de l'instant où il était tiré du sommeil, fonctions de guerrier et de prince obligent.

« Est-ce qu'un endroit avec une cascade et un frêne immense existe, à Asgard ? »

Le dieu du Chaos rouvrit les yeux.

« Il existe. »

« Y sommes-nous… Enfin, est-ce que le _précédent Thor_ et toi y êtes allés ? »

« Oui. », répondit Loki, absent.

« Plusieurs fois ? »

« Oui. »

« Lui as-tu demandé de déclencher la pluie, un jour, pour voir si l'eau arriverait à briser la roche qui la retenait ? »

Une étincelle brilla, pendant une minuscule seconde, dans le regard du brun, avant qu'il ne confirme :

« Je l'ai fait. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Loki siffla, agacé par cet interrogatoire « C'était il y a au moins 15 ans, Thor. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Impossible de dire s'il mentait, mais une chose était certaine : Thor n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber l'affaire.

« Dis-moi la vérité, Loki. », fit la voix soudainement glaciale du dieu de la Foudre, ne prenant aucunement compte de la lueur de douleur qui passa dans les pupilles de Loki à l'entente d'une tonalité si dure à son égard « Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici ? »

« Parle-moi d'abord de ce que tu as vu exactement. », détourna le brun.

« Je ne crois pas, non. », sourit Thor, définitivement en colère, mais sûrement plus exaspéré par cette situation et son manque de maîtrise dessus, plutôt que par le comportement et les propos de Loki « Si je fais cela, tu me cacheras ce que je ne sais pas encore et t'arrangeras pour que je ne le découvre pas, ou le découvre uniquement lorsque cela te conviendras ! »

Loki se contenta d'un souffle bas, en réponse :

« Je ne te dirai rien si tu ne te calmes pas ».

Le dieu de la Malice avait baissé les yeux. Traçant les plis des draps devant lui du bout des doigts, il compléta :

« S'il te plaît, Thor. Assieds-toi. »

**_Un jour, sur un frêne, seule la volonté fougueuse de la tempête restait à apaiser pour garantir au caméléon de ne pas chuter._**

Dans un premier temps, pensant que s'exécuter l'aiderait à avoir des réponses, Thor prit place face au Jötunn. Mais dans un second temps, il réalisa à quel point ses paroles avaient atteint le brun, et se calma réellement.

Son frère avait souffert durant les années précédentes, c'était évident. Il semblait à Thor parfois si éteint que le blond n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mort ait pu provoquer un tel vide en Loki.

« Quoi que tu aies vu, je suis désolé que tu aies appris des choses de cette façon. », s'excusa réellement le brun.

« Non. Tu ne voulais pas me les apprendre, qu'importe la méthode. », statua Thor en fronçant les sourcils, sans laisser le temps à Loki de parler, alors qu'il était sur le point de protester « Que s'est-il passé, à ton époque, avec l'autre Thor ? Et réponds-moi _honnêtement_. »

Le magicien planta ses yeux dans ceux azurés du blond « Nous nous sommes réconciliés. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Nous avons parlé, aussi. Je ne saurais pas te dire quand les choses ont commencé à s'altérer, comment non plus. Il y avait l'amitié, la fraternité, et puis l'amour. Cela a toujours été vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Étant enfants, adolescents, jeunes adultes, il y a toujours eu plusieurs liens nous unissant. On n'aurait pu définir notre relation par un seul mot, je pense. Ce qui a réellement changé — et j'ignore lequel de ces liens valait le plus à nos yeux à ce moment-là — est que nous l'avons exprimé de la manière la plus forte. Il est compliqué de te résumer cela ainsi, Thor, tu sais ? Nous régnions côte à côte, décidant qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait, et ne pouvait, briser cette nouvelle proximité. Nous avons- »

« Cesse immédiatement de dire _nous_. », gronda l'Asgardien, poings serrés.

Loki se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, très certainement conscient de la rage qui bouillait au sein du blond « Pardonne-moi. »

« _"Pardonne-moi"_. », souffla Thor entre les dents de sa mâchoire contractée.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et finalement, Thor rit amèrement. Non, ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Il se leva brusquement, chacun des pores de sa peau laissant échapper l'aura d'une colère des plus sourdes alors qu'il commençait à perdre entièrement ses moyens.

_**Muet aux suppliques, le vent se mua en bourrasque qui ébranla la ramure du frêne.**_

« Cesse de t'excuser ! Cesse cette hypocrisie, Loki, alors que tu ne m'as amené ici que pour des raisons aussi basses ! », explosa-t-il, balançant un bras qui trancha l'air vivement et brutalement en une illustration parfaite de sa rancœur actuelle.

« Je n'ai pas- », tenta Loki, vite coupé par la rage du dieu du Tonnerre :

« _TAIS-TOI !_ », vociféra-t-il, marchant dans la pièce de façon erratique et précipitée « Que pensais-tu faire, après m'avoir enfermé dans cette chambre dans laquelle tu m'as laissé, des jours et des jours ! », cria-t-il, libérant toute sa frustration, ses ressentiments, cette amertume d'avoir vu sa vie changer en une seconde parce que _Loki_ l'avait _voulu_. Parce que _Loki_ avait_ joué_ avec lui. Parce que _Loki_ l'avait _trompé_. Parce que _Loki_ n'avait probablement _aucune considération _pour ses sentiments.

« Que voulais-tu, Loki ?! Me séduire, remplacer tout simplement ta perte, cette relation engendrée par je-ne-sais quel désir _improbable_ ?! M'attacher à toi comme si de rien n'était, feignant de ne pas t'être attendu au développement d'un tel lien, sans jamais me dire qu'il existait déjà avec le précédent Thor ? Sans jamais me dire que tu m'as manipulé pour retrouver la seule personne qui avait un intérêt pour un être comme toi ! Je ne suis pas un dédommagement pour ce que tu as perdu ! Je ne suis_** pas**_ ce Thor ! Je ne fais _**pas**_ partie de cette époque ! Tu m'as arraché à _ce que j'aimais_, à _**celle**__ que j'aimais_, au monde dans lequel je vivais, pour _**ton **_propre plaisir ! Par pur _**égoïsme**_ ! »

Thor se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus jusqu'où il parviendrait à tenir avant de relâcher et abandonner ses dernières bribes de sang-froid et déverser son ressentiment sur Loki.

Et par-dessus tout, il avait mal. Atrocement.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à expérimenter une nouvelle fois la trahison. Il aurait aimé avoir foi en Loki et récupérer les fragments de leur relation passée. Il avait voulu croire qu'il avait manqué à Loki. Qu'il lui avait _vraiment_ manqué. Car calculer chaque mouvement, chaque parole, pour mener une personne à devenir celle qu'on veut qu'elle devienne, n'était définitivement pas _manquer _à quelqu'un.

Loki s'était levé. Il se plaça prudemment en face de son frère, ce dernier toujours assis par terre, un genou plié et une paume soutenant son front. Il s'accroupit, sans arriver à croiser le regard de Thor. Le blond ne voulait pas voir ces yeux ; ces yeux qui mentaient si bien ; ces yeux qui l'avaient vu souffrir et rugir d'impuissance comme un lion en cage ; ces yeux qui s'étaient adoucis uniquement pour mieux ruser. S'il allait trouver le regard émeraude de son frère, alors il ne pourrait plus retenir sa colère, il le savait.

Loki baissa aussi la tête. Il fixait du coin de l'œil la mâchoire serrée du blond.

**_Ainsi la belle couleur verte charmeuse du caméléon, perché dans le branchage, de disparaître pour une teinte sombre et noirâtre de mensonges._**

Une tristesse évidente et une souffrance qu'il peinait à camoufler dans la voix, il souffla :

« Oui, c'est ce que je désirais en t'amenant ici.», avoua-t-il, croisant ses doigts entre eux avec ce qui semblait être de l'appréhension « Mais au moment de devoir te pousser vers moi comme j'aurais dû vouloir le faire, je n'ai jamais pu. Je me suis même plus éloigné de toi comme jamais je ne l'ai fait, ne l'as-tu pas vu ? Moi tentant de ne pas être clément. Moi tentant de ne pas accepter de dormir avec toi. Moi tentant de te repousser parce que c'était _mal_. », murmura-t-il, et Thor l'avait rarement vu adopter le tempérament d'un enfant pris en faute lorsqu'ils se disputaient vraiment « Je te respecte, Thor. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. », souffla-t-il.

Thor sourit tristement, les propos de Loki s'enfonçant tels des poignards dans son cœur lorsqu'il constatait à quel point son frère se méprenait. Il ne se rendait pas compte.

« Bien sûr, que tu ne m'aurais pas obligé par la force. Ni même par les mots. Mais tu es trop talentueux pour ton propre bien, _Silvertongue_. Tu m'aurais plié à ta volonté sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. »

« Je m'en serais voulu de le faire. », contesta le brun « Même sans te manipuler, je m'en serais voulu de créer un rapprochement bien trop fort que de raison. J'aurais su qu'il fallait te dire tout. »

« Mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait. Tu n'aurais jamais dit la vérité. », siffla le blond « Tu aurais tout gardé pour toi. Tu aurais souffert. J'aurais souffert. La seule relation que nous aurions pu gagner aurait été un tissu immonde d'hypocrisie. »

Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils durement.

« Tu nous aurais tués, dieu du Chaos. »

Loki se leva avec lenteur, vidé, paraissant définitivement brisé par ce qu'il avait compris, par tous ces liens qu'il anéantissait toujours. Il se faufila entre les draps de son lit, Thor le devinant regarder par la vitre de sa grande fenêtre, cachée par des rideaux d'un soyeux bleu royal, ne laissant entrevoir seulement quelques brillantes étoiles à travers la fente vers l'extérieur, mince, laissée par le tissu. Thor l'observa ainsi, prostré dans la literie, détaché du monde qui ne lui laissait aucune chance et encore moins la possibilité de rattraper les choses.

**_Et par l'impétueux balayage d'une vague venteuse glacée, tombé de la branche de son frêne, le caméléon perdit les pattes et se réduisit à la forme d'un serpent immobile, incapable d'avancer, roulé en boule, se réfugiant du froid dans la maigre protection de ses écailles._**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et aucun ne bougea pendant ce temps. Lorsque, enfin sorti de sa léthargie, Thor appela son frère, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors il s'avança vers le lit, stoppé quand Loki reprit la parole. Son ton était sans appel.

« Tu as raison, Thor. Ce n'est pas ton époque. Tu n'as pas à endurer mon _venin_. Tu es libre et je veux que tu continues à l'être. Je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit d'autre à tes yeux, alors je vais te renvoyer à ton époque. Ayant voyagé dans le temps, tu n'auras même plus l'emprise du destin sur toi et ne mourras pas le 21 mai. Tu pourras retrouver ce que tu avais, et pour toi, comme pour moi, c'est le mieux à faire. »

Thor atteignit le bord du lit du brun, dos à lui, et voulut se pencher pour poser une main sur son épaule. Pourtant, Loki se retourna brusquement, attrapant le poignet de Thor. Leurs regards se jaugèrent un instant, l'expression dure de Loki confirmant la douleur qu'il cachait tant bien que mal.

« Je veux que tu partes, Thor. Je ne suis pas là pour commettre de nouvelles erreurs, et me faire encore pardonner. Donc laisse-moi et ne te retourne pas. J'ai besoin d'oublier. », demanda Loki, comme une dernière faveur, comme la seule solution à sa peine.

Alors il s'éloigna progressivement, regagnant sa chambre et se recouchant.

**_Puis au sifflement du serpent de retentir, battu par les rafales gelées d'un monde cruel qui ne voulait pas de lui et le condamnait._**

**_Enfin, au vent de cesser et s'endormir, laissant au silence le poids des souvenirs.  
><em>**

_« Oh, jusqu'à quel point peux-tu donc voir le monde beau ? », soupira Loki en calant sa tête dans le cou du dieu du Tonnerre. Tous deux assis, Thor avait passé un bras sur sa taille, sa main libre occupée avec une sorte de plan._

_« Aussi longtemps que tu le verras aussi vicieux que tu l'es. N'assimile pas ta perversion au reste du monde. Tu savais qu'il existait des gens…Gentils ? Doués de bonnes intentions ? Ayant envie d'aider ? »_

_« Cesse de te moquer de moi. », gronda doucement le brun « Les gens donnent pour mieux demander la permission de prendre. »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? »_

_« Non, toi, tu es un imbécile et ne profites pas de cela. », ronronna Loki en lui volant un bref instant ses lèvres « Tu n'essayes pas de prendre. » Il s'assombrit soudain « Tu donnes, et lorsque tu te lasses, tu ne prends pas. Tu tournes le dos et abandonnes. »_

_Le regard de Loki s'était perdu dans le vide._

_« Tu laisses derrière en oubliant pour mieux t'empêcher de culpabiliser. »_

_Thor laissa un sourire peiné germer sur ses lèvres et les posa délicatement contre la tempe du Jötunn, murmurant : « Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. J'ai appris des années passées. Qu'importe ta douleur, je n'y serai plus jamais aveugle. »_

_Le Jötunn que le sang glacé ne réchauffait personne, rit « Tu es niais, Thor. Le monde est froid et impitoyable. Il condamne ceux qui décident de ne pas se cacher ; ceux qui choisissent de conserver leurs sentiments ; ceux finissent par les exposer au grand jour ; ceux qui sont trop vulnérables et flanchent lorsque les autres, leur dernier rempart contre le vent glacial, décident de les abandonner. Et toujours, cela finit par arriver. »_

_Loki soupira, fermant les yeux._

_« Les serpents qui décident de ne pas hiberner, font confiance, remettent leur vie à leur seul soutien, à l'être le plus cher à leurs yeux, ne survivent jamais, mon amour. Je l'ai accepté. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur : <strong>Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D

On parle cette fois-ci clairement de dépendance, et de notre petit serpent Lokiesque qui a décidé de s'accrocher à notre cher Thor. Maintenant, Loki souffre depuis que Thor n'est plus, et que celui du passé l'a abandonné. Pauvre petit.

Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver, à présent ? Les choses s'arrangeront-elles pour nos deux protagonistes, ou vont-ils se refermer sur eux-mêmes ?

C'est ce que vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! :D Bisous et à bientôt !

Également, merci à caroleanne pour ta review si gentille, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! :3


	7. Crocs empoisonnés de ton souvenir

Ouiiii, le genre a (encore) changé pour de la Romance/Drama...**  
><strong>

Je plaide non-coupable ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute (ou presque, je sais)... On va dire que le genre est Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Mystery/Drama, et puis zut.

En tous les cas, bonne lecture ! :D...** Et si vous avez une musique triste, allez-y. J'insiste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Si j'avais le pouvoir d'oublier, j'oublierais. Toute mémoire humaine est chargée de chagrins et de troubles. », Charles Dickens<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Crocs empoisonnés de ton souvenir<br>**

* * *

><p>Thor n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il était hanté par les souvenirs trop heureux de son autre soi avec Loki. Il y avait eu tant de choses entre eux, tant d'attention qui compensait le grand manque de celle-ci lorsqu'il étaient jeunes, tant de baisers, de caresses...Tellement de peines traversées, d'espoirs brisés, de disputes ancestrales, de réconciliations... Avait-il jamais aimé aussi fortement que le Thor du futur l'avait fait avec Loki ?<p>

Au terme de ces réflexions, il ne put supporter plus longtemps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait : il abandonnait Loki, peut-être à raison selon ses propres principes et ceux du Jötunn, mais à tort s'il prenait en compte la souffrance qu'il allait engendrer dans le cœur du brun.

Avait-il réellement le droit de faire une chose pareille ? … Pouvait-il laisser Loki, en sachant qu'il le tuerait de l'intérieur ?

Le magicien lui avait montré tant d'affection depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne lui avait rien imposé, bien que l'ayant enfermé. Il n'avait pas tenté de retenir le blond lorsque celui-ci lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités. Il n'avait pas cessé de poser sur lui des yeux attentifs, s'excusant de tout ce qu'il faisait de mal, de toutes les peines qu'il causait, de sa propre douleur qu'il voulait combler égoïstement.

Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser Thor. Il avait juste eu besoin de lui.

_« Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. »_

Thor se redressa en position assise dans son lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce genre de songes animés des paroles les plus douces lui était insupportable.

Depuis quand son frère était-il une âme éteinte ? Depuis quand pensait-il à ramener celui qu'il aimait pour, enfin, goûter à l'étincelle de vie qui l'avait quitté si longtemps ? Depuis quand pleurait-il sa mort ?

Thor sentit un horrible sentiment lui serrer le cœur et former une boule dans sa gorge.

Combien Loki avait-il pu l'aimer et dépendre de lui pour souffrir à ce point ?

Le dieu du Tonnerre ne tenait plus, lui non plus, et craquait complétement devant les faits. C'était de sa faute. Indirectement et directement ; indirectement, pour être mort, et directement pour avoir contraint Loki à prendre la décision de le renvoyer dans son monde.

Mais il n'était pas trop tard pour refuser. Il devait revenir en arrière et rattraper les choses. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Loki dans son malheur alors que le brun avait tellement désiré le retrouver en l'amenant à son époque.

Le soleil ne pointait toujours pas lorsque Thor se glissa près du magicien. De toute évidence, ce dernier ne dormait pas, puisqu'il se crispa et se recroquevilla, ne montrant à Thor que son dos. Il resta figé un instant, dans le silence total de la pièce sombre, puis lâcha :

« Je veux t'oublier, Odinson. »

Le guerrier blond ne répondit pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki qui se renfrogna d'autant plus, partagé entre la colère et la mélancolie la plus profonde.

« Je t'en prie, Thor, va-t'en. », murmura-t-il, un ton bas presque imperceptible.

Néanmoins, Thor ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il saisit plus fermement l'épaule de Loki et le tourna sur le dos, détaillant le plus jeune avec insistance. Appuyé sur ses coudes, positionné au-dessus du brun, le dieu de la Foudre observa un moment les orbes verts qui le scrutaient avec un semblant de ce qui ressemblait à de la peur, ou plutôt, à une envie de fuir.

« Je ne veux pas partir, Loki. », finit par dire Thor.

Le magicien ferma les yeux en serrant la mâchoire, et le blond put constater les résidus de larmes qui perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux, sûrement depuis leur dispute. Thor leva une main et les essuya du pouce, ne provoquant qu'un long frisson chez l'homme juste sous lui. Loki émit un son ténu ressemblant à un sanglot, ne pouvant réfréner la souffrance que la présence de Thor provoquait.

« Ne m'inflige pas ça. », supplia-t-il, ravalant sa tristesse difficilement, désirant que Thor s'éloigne alors qu'il le priait, presque avec appréhension ou même panique, de partir « Je ne veux plus vivre avec ton souvenir. Laisse-moi t'oublier. Laisse-moi faire ma vie en dehors de toi. », fit-il rapidement.

Il parlait au blond comme il se serait adressé à un démon le hantant.

En un sens, n'était-ce pas une situation similaire ?

Thor passa gentiment quelques doigts dans les cheveux ébène, tentant de calmer le Jötunn.

« Je ne vais pas partir. », souffla-t-il dans un espoir de le rassurer « Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre comme ça. »

« Tu le feras. », siffla doucement Loki en serrant les poings et plissant les yeux « Tu le feras. », répéta-t-il, fermant douloureusement ses paupières une seconde fois « Tu n'as pas à rester pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je veux que tu vives, ailleurs, loin de moi, loin de ce dont tu crois être coupable, loin de ce que j'ai voulu obtenir de toi en t'envoyant ici. »

Le dieu du Tonnerre prit en coupe le visage du magicien et massa doucement ses tempes. Immédiatement, il put le sentir fondre sous cette caresse et ne désirer que se remettre entièrement aux attentions si agréables et aimantes du blond.

Mais, malgré le plaisir, Loki ne voulait pas que les choses en soient ainsi et le fit clairement savoir :

« Brise ce lien, Thor. », lui demanda-t-il en resserrant ses doigts contre son propre poignet, de toute évidence dérangé par ce qui se passait « Ne lui permets pas prendre le dessus. Ne me permets pas de l'apprécier. Ne me permets pas de le regretter. », fit-il en un souffle fatigué.

Thor vit le sang commencer à s'écouler sur la peau pâle au niveau des ongles de Loki, tandis qu'ils étaient toujours plantés dans son poignet. Descendant ses mains, le blond le força à cesser et emprisonna les mains du dieu de la Malice au-dessus de sa tête. Il posa sa paume libre sur la joue de Loki puis embrassa son front avec douceur. Il voulait que le Jötunn se calme, mais la manœuvre l'agita encore plus.

Alors il l'observa longuement, et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, voulant se persuader qu'il pourrait apaiser de la sorte le dieu du Chaos, il fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à sa joue un instant, puis s'empara des lèvres du brun. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement faible, tremblant, teinté d'une détresse qui alarma Thor.

Il cessa, ne pouvant rester aveugle au désespoir de son frère plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi, Loki ? », interrogea-t-il, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire.

Ce dernier tenta d'éloigner le blond quasiment allongé sur lui mais n'obtient qu'un refus, Thor étant certain que prendre de la distance lui arracherait probablement la possibilité d'avoir des réponses. Loki dut faire avec.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. », expliqua-t-il, rouvrant ses yeux émeraude, brillants « Tu te forces, Thor. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et je n'accepte pas que tu puisses négliger tes propres pensées pour moi. »

Loki sourit, frissonnant. Et c'est alors que Thor vit ce dégoût, cette honte dans les yeux émeraude, ce désarroi occasionné par lui-même et la situation. Loki se répugnait, et Thor aussi, à présent, maintenant qu'il savait l'étendue de ce qu'il faisait subir au Géant des glaces.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, du moins, pas comme moi, Thor. Tu le sais. », chuchota Loki « Nous n'avons pas vécu tous ces moments ensemble. Ce n'était pas toi, et je ne suis probablement plus celui que tu as connu. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. Alors ne m'embrasse pas comme si je t'appartenais et que tu voulais m'appartenir, car ça ne sera jamais vrai. »

Il y avait cette fois-ci le reproche dans sa voix. Loki lui en voulait de s'être montré si intime, de ne pas l'avoir écouté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, de l'avoir forcé à accepter sa proximité.

Thor aurait voulu fuir, loin, très loin, en comprenant la valeur de son comportement, que le brun jugeait hypocrite. Il n'avait voulu que le confort de son frère, mais il avait obtenu tout le contraire.

« Je suis désolé. », marmonna-t-il à peine, rompant tout contact en détournant le regard et en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le matelas « C'était déplacé. Pardonne-moi. »

A sa surprise, Loki tendit le bras pour poser une paume caressante et rassurante sur son omoplate, ne pouvant montrer que le blond était tout excusé par un regard puisque celui-ci lui tournait résolument le dos.

« Tu peux tout de même rester si tu le souhaites. », lâcha finalement le magicien.

« Je croyais que- »

« Cela ne changera plus rien maintenant. », l'interrompit Loki, et très certainement, il avait raison sur ce point. Le mal était fait.

Thor hésita un bon moment puis se coula entre les draps, ne pouvant retenir une exclamation surprise lorsque les bras de Loki vinrent l'entourer sans aucune retenue. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, provoquant un bref sourire railleur qui s'étendit sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'auparavant, ce qui intrigua Thor. Lui qui avait fui le contact physique de façon aussi acharnée et tenace se comportait maintenant comme si de rien n'était, semblant même rechercher la proximité du blond. Loki le confirma lorsqu'il glissa sa tête dans son cou, humant doucement son odeur et s'endormant très rapidement d'après sa respiration qui se fit régulière.

_Sa respiration, sifflante, rendait sa gorge de plus en plus douloureuse. Il tenta de plisser ses paupières pour apercevoir son entourage mais fronça bien vite les sourcils, agressé par la lumière. Il gémit faiblement face à cette chaleur qui le dévorait et le consumait de l'intérieur, une chaleur contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien._

_Une voix l'appela. Une voix familière et douce au sein de cet océan de fièvre et de souffrance. Ses paupières finirent par frémir une nouvelle fois et il porta ses yeux bleus glacés sur l'homme à ses côtés. Il essaya de parler, mais un doigt azuré vint se poser sur ses lèvres en une caresse fraîche qui apaisa le feu de son corps._

_Thor sourit avec une certaine mélancolie puis porta une paume au poignet de Loki pour retirer la main de glace._

_« Inutile de m'empêcher de parler. », murmura-t-il presque inintelligiblement « Cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. »_

_Le Jötunn prit son visage en coupe, une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux sanguins._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »_

_Thor caressa le visage face au sien avec douceur, continuant de tenter de calmer le brun._

_« Plus personne n'y peut plus rien, Loki. »_

_« Je le refuse. », siffla celui-ci, la colère pointant, une sorte de masque pour camoufler la souffrance et la peine « On ne sait même pas ce qui t'arrive, Thor ! Les choses ne peuvent pas en être ainsi ! », s'énerva-t-il avant de s'assombrir « Tu ne peux pas mourir, Thor. Je ne le veux pas. »_

_Thor le regarda avec tendresse « Allonge-toi à côté de moi. », demanda-t-il. _

_Lorsque ce fut fait et que le corps de Loki se pressa contre le sien, il passa quelques doigts dans ses mèches encre, délicatement, veillant à ne pas alimenter l'animosité qui habitait déjà son amant._

_« Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour la suite, tu peux être un grand roi, Loki. Construis ta vie sans moi, tu en es capable. »_

_« Le suis-je ? », sourit tristement le Géant « Crois-tu vraiment que je t'oublierai ? Mon opposé, mon ennemi, mon ami, mon frère, et bien, bien plus… Je suis Loki parce que tu es Thor. Je vis parce que tu es là pour m'inspirer des intentions, des buts, des sentiments. Sans toi, que serais-je sinon un simple pantin ? Je n'aurais plus rien et je ne vivrais que pour vivre. J'en deviendrais fou. »_

_Thor passa ses bras autour du brun en une étreinte chaude et réconfortante._

_« Détache-toi de moi, petit frère. »_

_La tête de Loki se nicha dans son cou._

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_Thor put, bel et bien, entendre ce désespoir, cette lame qui lacérait le cœur de Loki, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Loki devait s'en sortir. Loki _allait_ s'en sortir._

_Loki ne périrait pas avec lui. Il ne périrait pas à cause de lui. _

_« Ne meurs pas avec moi. », demanda le dieu de la Foudre en un souffle épuisé._

_Thor serra la mâchoire en sentant une larme vite glacée rouler contre la peau de son cou._

_« Je ne peux pas, Thor. », chuchota le brun d'une voix brisée.  
><em>

_« Loki… », tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois « Ne te laisse pas dépérir, je t'en prie. »  
><em>

_Il passa une main contre le cœur du plus jeune avec attention._

_« Ne laisse pas **ça** mourir. »_

_Un gémissement étouffé résonna en réponse._

_« Vis pour moi. », supplia le blond._

_« Je ne peux pas ! », cria cette fois-ci Loki, toujours contre la peau brûlante de Thor, avant de se redresser, ses yeux verts luisants laissant entrevoir l'ampleur des dégâts que la mort de son frère avait, et aurait, sur lui._

_ « Ne meurs pas… Ne me laisse pas. », l'implora-t-il en se plaquant une nouvelle fois contre le torse du blond.  
><em>

_Thor pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles salées de Loki. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner alors qu'il chuchotait une dernière fois, comme une ultime requête :_

_« Promets-moi de vivre. »_

_Le son seul son qu'il entendit fut le grondement sonore de Loki, déchiré, alors que dans sa tête retentissait une dernière fois les paroles de son frère :_

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur : <strong>Oui. Drama. Accrochez-vous, parce que ça va chier (j'écris ça sur un OST de pokémon saphir, ce qui rend la phrase absolument pas crédible, mais passons).

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est que nos deux tourtereaux se déchirent de plus en plus. Alors quelle suite pour eux ? Loki va-t-il vraiment renvoyer Thor à son époque ? Le coin des hypothèses est ouvert !

Petite info : il y aura encore 2 chapitres après celui-ci, et un épilogue.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vois que vous êtes beaucoup à lire mais peu à commenter, mais n'hésitez pas :3 !

caroleanne : Je suis contente que tu aimes le style de la fiction ! J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant, merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! :D


	8. Ouroboros - Partie I : Extinction

Hey guys !

Je suis navrée pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et en retard sur tout. Je vous passe les détails, sans compter que ce chapitre a été dur à écrire. Je l'ai écris sur "Running up that hill" adapté par Track & Field. Je vous le conseille en fond, voilà :p !

* * *

><p><span><strong>NB :<strong>_L'Ouroboros d'origine grecque, se retrouve dans plusieurs mythologies sous différentes formes. Il est présent deux fois dans la mythologie scandinave, je vous invite à vous renseigner !_

_Il s'agit d'un serpent tournant sur lui-même qui se mord la queue. Il est synonyme d'éternité, ou du début et de la fin de toute chose._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Ouroboros - Partie I : Extinction<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Thor se réveilla, dérangé dans son sommeil par quelques coups à la porte, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver Loki à ses côtés. Sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand il réalisa que son frère n'avait jusque-là jamais frappé à la porte pour le voir. Généralement, il se téléportait.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit néanmoins sur un homme qui, heureusement, le connaissait bien.

« Heimdall… », lâcha simplement Thor, à la fois étonné de voir le gardien autre part qu'au Bifröst, tout comme dans la crainte d'être vu à cette époque par quelqu'un d'autre que Loki. L'Asgardien, pourtant, ne paraissait pas être hostile à ce Thor qui aurait dû être mort.

« Loki m'a chargé de vous reconduire dans l'antre des Nornes afin d'être ramené à votre époque. », l'informa-t-il simplement, entrant complétement dans la chambre et refermant la porte.

« Tu es donc au courant… »

« Depuis peu... ce matin, plus exactement, quand Loki a pris sa décision. »

Thor hocha doucement la tête, se sentant soudain très fatigué. Ce voyage dans le temps, cette rencontre avec Loki, les mises au point qui avaient suivi… Le tout avait été épuisant. Mais songer que les choses se terminaient ici était particulièrement étrange.

A cette idée, le dieu de la Foudre se sentait…vide.

« Où est Loki ? »

Heimdall soupira « Je l'ignore. Il se cache à ma vue. »

Thor réfléchit un instant, étonné, puis fronça les sourcils. Il partirait d'ici si c'était le mieux, mais ce ne serait pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Loki

« Heimdall, il y a-t-il un moyen de quitter le palais sans être vu ? »

Thor sursauta lorsqu'un faucon se matérialisa sur son épaule alors que le gardien continuait de parler comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Zailren vous guidera. Il vous empêchera d'être repéré. », annonça-t-il, le blond observant l'oiseau perché sur lui, devinant qu'il s'agissait bien de son guide « Savez-vous où pourrait être Loki pour me demander cela ? »

Le dieu du Tonnerre eut un petit signe d'approbation en se levant.

« Je le crois. »

-XXXXX-

Thor s'arrêta, se retournant vers le rapace qui s'était installé sur une branche, ne continuant pas plus loin. Ils s'enfonçaient pourtant dans la forêt, après avoir réussi à sortir du palais royal, sans que rien ne les stoppe depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

« Tu ne viens pas ? », demanda alors le blond.

_« Ce chemin n'est plus le mien, fils d'Odin. »_

C'était la deuxième fois que Thor sursautait en présence du volatile. Il ignorait qu'il était doué de parole.

Il s'apprêta donc à continuer seul mais se retourna vers Zailren après un bref éclair de curiosité. L'oiseau le connaissait.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Zailren se tortilla sur ses pattes puis piailla finalement.

_« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »_, indiqua-t-il seulement _« Nous nous reverrons un jour, prince du passé. »_

Sur ces mots, il battit des ailes et s'éloigna.

Thor demeura quelques instants à contempler la place qu'il avait quittée puis poursuivit son avancée dans les bois, qui débouchèrent bientôt sur une clairière. Une clairière transpercée de tout son long par une immense gorge dans laquelle s'écoulait une cascade, surmontée par les branches d'un frêne millénaire. Exactement comme dans ses rêves ; nombreux se déroulaient près de cet arbre géant qu'ils désignèrent comme un lieu de rencontre, un endroit qui serait le leur et celui d'aucun autre. Ils avaient veillé à garder cette atmosphère si surnaturelle et intimiste à la fois, alors Thor était certain que si son frère voulait être seul, ce serait ici qu'il se trouverait.

Comme présumé, ce fut en contournant le tronc qu'il l'aperçut, assis sur une branche. C'est aussi en cette occasion qu'il remarqua la forêt qui continuait, devant eux, saccagée. Des troncs éventrés sauvagement jonchaient le sol, la terre était retournée, les rochers brisés, comme si une immense tempête avait sévi ici.

Thor s'arracha à sa contemplation et le Jötunn baissa finalement vers lui ses yeux émeraude ternis par une fatigue évidente, laissant un sourire à la fois doux et troublant, selon Thor, étirer ses lèvres. Celui-ci grimpa au même niveau que son frère sans un mot, étudiant les traits du magicien, inhabituellement révélateurs de son état.

« Tu es pâle. », fit alors remarquer le blond.

« Je le suis toujours. »

« Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. »

Il vit distinctement les paupières du brun ciller.

« Loki ? »

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils un instant avant de poser ses deux orbes verts sur Thor.

« Je suis juste fatigué. », dit-il « Mais tu devrais partir, Thor… Rien qui soit ici ne peut t'apporter quoi que ce soit. »

Le blond sourit vaguement. Il lui semblait parfois que Loki redevenait jeune, lorsqu'il se souciait plus de ceux qui l'entouraient que de lui-même. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il allait le laisser écourter à tel point leurs adieux ; il n'y résista pas et eut l'impulsion de passer ses bras autour de son frère, le serrant fortement contre lui.

C'est alors qu'il sentit ce qu'il n'avait pu voir : un tremblement qui semblait loin d'être anodin.

Il fronça les sourcils, appuyant l'une de ses mains plus fermement contre le dos du plus jeune pour en capter le frémissement sauvage et incontrôlable.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va définitivement pas. », statua alors le blond, presque froidement.

Sa voix était sèche mais justifiée par son inquiétude. Quant à Loki, il avait laissé retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre dieu mais ne semblait pas prêt à répondre, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur actuelle de Thor. Il attrapa alors les épaules de son frère, s'écartant de lui pour mieux le voir.

Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front tandis que ses yeux s'étaient anormalement dilatés, révélant une pupille presque fixe qui ne regardait pas vraiment Thor. Sa respiration s'était faite sifflante, obstruée, erratique.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda brutalement le blond, un début de panique le saisissant, constatant le plissement de paupières de Loki qui leva une main pour appuyer sur sa tempe.

« Moins fort. », intima-t-il seulement « Ne me hurle pas dessus. »

Thor se demanda brièvement si cette requête visait à ne pas aggraver la migraine que devait endurer Loki, ou plutôt à empêcher le dieu du Tonnerre de s'énerver réellement puisque que le magicien ne supporterait pas qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit. Mais à l'instant, connaître la réponse n'était pas le plus urgent, alors Thor ne le ménagea pas.

« Que s'est-il passé ! », gronda-t-il, exigeant plus que posant une réelle question. Il perdait patience, et sans l'admettre, prenait peur. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de baisser le ton une nouvelle fois, comme Thor s'y attendait, qu'il vacilla, forçant son aîné à le rattraper soudainement afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Le blond le prit alors dans ses bras et descendit du frêne, appuyant le dos du plus jeune contre le tronc une fois qu'ils furent en bas.

Thor l'interrogea de nouveau, bien plus doucement, une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Il y eut un long silence que Thor ne brisa en aucun moment, ne voulant pas brusquer davantage le Jötunn.

« C-ce n'est pas de ta faute. », résonna tout à coup la voix, basse, épuisée, presque endormie.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ? »

« Une feuille de Súrrblóð… C'est un poison... », souffla doucement Loki. « J'ai… »

La voix du magicien se bloqua alors qu'un rictus de souffrance ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'il subissait. Thor resta interdit un moment, fixant l'homme dont les muscles se contractaient de douleur, ne saisissant pas exactement l'ampleur de la situation, puis écarquilla tout à coup les yeux alors que les paroles de son rêve précédent revenaient vers lui comme une claque.

_« Promets-moi de vivre. »_

La respiration de Thor se retrouva bloquée tandis que la réponse de son frère résonnait dans sa tête :

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

Il fallut un moment pour que sa voix lui revienne, sous la forme d'un simple souffle tout bonnement choqué :

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Loki sourit légèrement, levant ses yeux fiévreux vers Thor.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches… Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est…dans l'ordre des choses, sûrement. »

Thor serra le poing. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, ça ne pouvait être le cas. Mais la vérité lui sembla pourtant si probable qu'il comprit devoir s'y résigner.

Il comprenait.

Il comprenait pourquoi son frère s'était subitement détendu hier, alors qu'il était allongé contre lui et qu'il le fuyait habituellement. Il savait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le lendemain. Il savait que tout serait fini, et que rester aux côtés de Thor ou non cette nuit-là n'aurait plus d'importance.

L'ancien Thor avait demandé à Loki de vivre. Le Loki de maintenant lui demandait de partir.

Loki allait mourir. Et lui ne pouvait pas s'en aller.

Thor n'eut pas honte de l'humidité qui baignait ses yeux azurs.

Pourquoi tout avait toujours dû se passer ainsi ?

Mal.

Toujours _mal ! _

Thor n'avait jamais rien pu arranger, il avait constamment vu les choses lui échapper parce qu'il était naïf. Et même maintenant qu'il avait changé, rien n'allait. Et rien n'irait. Plus jamais. Il en aurait hurlé. De rage, de désespoir, de peine.

Il posa son front contre celui de Loki, murmurant, vidé de toute énergie :

« C'est la troisième fois. »

Il avait trop vu ce spectacle macabre. Il ne pouvait pas l'endurer une nouvelle fois. Il n'arriverait pas à voir son petit frère mourir une troisième fois.

« Il me reste… encore quelques minutes. », tenta Loki.

Il n'était plus la peine d'y remédier. Il n'avait plus le temps de changer les choses, il le sentait dans le calme de Loki.

Ce dernier sourit doucement, posant une main d'une blancheur et d'une fraîcheur maladives contre la nuque du dieu de la Foudre.

« Promets-moi une chose. »

Thor rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, maintenant brillants, sa mâchoire serrée témoignant du contrôle qu'il tentait de conserver un minimum. Il écouta alors le brun qui tenait sa nuque un plus fermement, dans une prise un peu plus désespérée, semblant croire que la lâcher ferait s'envoler son interlocuteur.

« Ne laisse pas le Loki du passé devenir comme moi. Jamais. » Et ses iris vertes trempés ne retinrent pas la larme qui glissa contre sa joue « Si tu dois mourir avant lui, tue-le… Promets-le-moi. »

« Je ne pourrai pas. »

« Promets-le. »

Thor craqua. C'en était trop ; il s'exclama avec force :

« Je ne ferai pas ça ! »

Loki sourit simplement, n'essayant pas de répliquer aussi violemment devant le dieu.

« Thor, mon grand frère, ne le laisse pas errer comme je l'ai fait. Cela ne m'a rien apporté, sauf de détruire aveuglément depuis ta mort, jugeant que le monde n'avait pas le droit de tourner si… » Il s'arqua soudainement et gronda de douleur, haletant avant de reprendre : « …si moi je n'étais pas heureux. Cela m'a juste apporté de t'amener ici, et de me sentir bien plus coupable de t'avoir forcé à venir, d'avoir voulu… que tu remplaces un autre. » Il rit amèrement « Si tu tiens à lui, fais-le. Ne lui permets pas de devenir le _monstre_ qu'il hait. Parce que… je le suis, Thor. Je suis devenu ce monstre. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années. Tu n'as pas vu tes guerriers ou Heimdall m'empêcher de relâcher ma souffrance sur les Neuf Mondes. Ils ne m'ont même pas destitué, car ils connaissaient les raisons de ma colère. Si j'ai pu être doux avec toi, je suis devenu l'incarnation de la violence aveugle. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ça ne l'a jamais été… Je suis le mensonge, Thor. Une apparence. Mon affection pour toi n'a d'égal que ma cruauté envers le reste du monde. » Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur sombre alors qu'il tremblait un peu plus fortement « Le seul désir qui me reste est d'écraser les huit autres royaumes, comme avant j'aurais juste hurlé pour me calmer. Je ne vis même plus dans le même monde que les autres. Je ne distingue plus rien. Ce qui m'entoure est ce que j'aspire à piétiner pour me… défouler. Et je suis conscient de cette noirceur. J'en ai honte. Elle me ronge et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. »

Il se pencha brusquement en avant et toussa lourdement, du sang perlant sur la paume qu'il avait placée devant ses lèvres. Thor posa une main contre son autre épaule pour le soutenir.

« Je ne peux poursuivre cette route que j'ai empruntée lorsque tu m'as laissé. Si je continue à vivre, je tuerai tout ce qui m'entoure par impulsion. Chaque jour, chaque heure, mon esprit se focalise sur le fantasme d'un véritable… massacre. Chaque minute, il me dicte que ce monde est le mien, qu'il est de ma volonté – et légitime ! – de l'anéantir car _moi _je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Je n'y peux rien. Je veux posséder et détruire. Je suis un monstre et je le sais. Je ne peux permettre… qu'un autre Loki suive ce chemin. Je- »

Thor avait posé un doigt contre ses lèvres. Il vit distinctement les yeux de Loki s'ouvrir un peu plus grands quand il les releva vers son visage encadrés par deux mèches blondes, à l'expression dévastée par la situation et par la voix faible et bouleversée de son cadet.

Ils étaient définitivement brisés. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Le blond attira le plus jeune contre lui, laissant Loki poser sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il promettait. Loki savait qu'il le ferait.

La pluie commença à tomber, faisant doucement soupirer Loki qui connaissait bien ce qu'était de vivre aux côté d'un dieu du Tonnerre et de ses manifestations météorologiques.

« Sois rassuré…sur un point. », murmura le brun.

« Lequel ? »

Deux orbes verts malicieux s'ouvrirent et se redressèrent pour le détailler.

« Tu as été un grand roi. Tu seras encore meilleur. »

Thor embrassa son front, attendri par cette remarque.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Thor s'essaya à sourire doucement pour oublier le contexte actuel, mais mordit sa lèvre inférieure, déchiré par une douleur insoutenable dans ses entrailles, réprimant des pleurs ou un hurlement, il n'en savait rien. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi horrible.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi anéanti de toute sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais dû exister un monde où l'on puisse voir son frère, son plus jeune frère, partir autant de souffrance, devant ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir siffler de douleur et se tordre contre lui en tentant de la fuir.

C'était atroce. Et actuellement, il était impuissant, incapable d'amoindrir son agonie.

« Merci. », dit brusquement Loki, cette même souffrance intolérable dans la voix qui résonnait aux oreilles de Thor comme la pire des tortures.

« Pour ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. », ricana Loki, mais il fut coupé par un soudain élan de douleur, grimaçant avant de se reprendre, calant finalement sa tête sur les genoux de Thor en s'allongeant.

Sa respiration se ralentissait, le blond pouvait bien le percevoir, tout comme la boule dans sa gorge qui nouait toute parole alors qu'il passait une main contre le crâne de Loki. Il serra la mâchoire, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la situation. Le remarquant, Loki rouvrit un œil, mais il sembla aussi se retrouver incapable de parler.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, n'ayant plus rien à dire. Ils savaient qu'il fallait que tout se termine maintenant, qu'ils se disent définitivement adieu, ou ils en souffriraient d'avantage.

Thor pencha la tête et enfouit son nez dans les mèches encre de Loki.

Loki pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il souhaitait, Thor n'était pas capable d'omettre sa propre culpabilité. Pas quand un souvenir du précédent Thor lui revenait en mémoire, appuyant ses fautes :

_« Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. »_

Il serra une des mains de Loki dans la sienne et se mordit la lèvre violemment jusqu'au sang.

De ce même sang sombre qui coula des lèvres de son frère.

Il put sentir toute vie quitter le corps serré contre lui, alors qu'une culpabilité effroyable l'écrasait.

Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ?

-XXXXX-

Thor s'arrêta.

Il avait récupéré Mjölnir grâce à Heimdall et lui avait annoncé la mort de Loki. Sur le chemin du Bifröst, il aperçut pourtant une petite masse grise couchée sur le sol, inerte : le faucon royal, Zailren.

Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur les raisons de sa mort et passa une main sur son visage.

Il était vraiment temps de rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur : <strong>J'aurais deux chose à dire : ne me tapez pas, et faites-moi confiance. Sisi, je vous jure, faites-le. La fic n'est pas finie après tout, même si...oui, je suis un monstre. Juste, ne vous en faites pas trop, okep ? *fuit en courant*

La suite ne viendra pas rapidement, je pense, étant donné qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres et que je veux bien pouvoir les peaufiner. je vous fait donc des gros bisous et à bientôt :D !

caroleanne : Merci encore pour ta review, dommage que je ne puisse pas te le dire en PM :p ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !


	9. Ouroboros - Partie II : Nouvelle Aube

**xxx**

**Chapitre 8 : Ouroboros – Partie II : Nouvelle Aube**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux ans que Thor était revenu dans le présent.<p>

Il avait repris sa vie avec les Avengers et avec Jane, vie accompagnée des différentes missions qu'il remplissait au nom de Midgard pour protéger la petite planète humaine. Il en revenait toujours après un franc succès, fêtant les victoires qu'il signait avec ses amis mortels et retrouvant sa bien-aimée.

Ce qu'était le fier Thor Odinson pour l'extérieur relevait d'une simplicité exemplaire. Pourtant, même selon son entourage auquel il cachait beaucoup, son état se dégradait de plus en plus depuis qu'il avait mystérieusement réapparu. Il n'avait en rien expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, mais tous observaient la morosité à laquelle il était confronté une fois isolé des autres.

Pensif, presque perdu, Thor savait qu'aucun ne pouvait comprendre toute la complexité de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Il avait cru naïvement que les rêves qui partageaient avec lui les souvenirs de l'autre Thor disparaîtraient en retournant à sa propre époque. Mais en deux ans, il avait pu se rendre compte du contraire.

Combien lui restait-il à voir, alors qu'il lui semblait déjà connaître la vie entière de son double ? Chaque nuit, plusieurs souvenirs lui revenaient, vivaient en lui, lui laissant un goût amer au réveil.

Cela le rendait malade. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre décemment en ayant, en parallèle, cette seconde existence, cette sollicitation constante de son cerveau qui ne voulait lui permettre le vrai repos. Mais le plus difficile à accepter restait le caractère bien plus distrayant et attirant de cette vie sous-jacente. Thor avait honte à se dire que cette petite chose inatteignable, ne cessant de le hanter, avait un air beaucoup trop plaisant à ses yeux. Loki aussi.

Il s'était résolu à ne jamais retourner à Asgard pour y trouver Loki. Le Jötunn devrait le faire en premier. Mais cette belle promesse valait de moins en moins à ses yeux. Pourtant, il semblait essentiel qu'il n'aille pas retrouver son frère, car s'il le faisait, en quoi ses agissements différeraient-ils de ceux du second Loki ? Il rencontrerait à nouveau le magicien sans lui dire ce qu'il savait du futur, en lui mentant sur la relation qu'ils avaient.

C'était ce genre de situation qui avait poussé le brun à mettre fin à sa propre vie, en plus d'avoir été rendu fou par la perte de Thor et par lui-même. Loki avait fini par se haïr. Le blond ne devait pas commettre les erreurs qui reproduiraient tout ce qu'il souhaitait éviter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi non plus. S'il suivait le destin qu'il aurait dû avoir normalement, en attendant la venue du dieu de la Malice pour qu'ils unissent leurs forces dans une guerre, il retrouverait un cours ordinaire des choses et ne prendrait aucun risque.

Mais à quel prix ?

Quel homme trouverait Loki en arrivant sur Terre ? Un dieu du Tonnerre le fuyant presque pour éviter de se laisser aller à mélanger ses rêves avec la réalité ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que Thor réussirait à passer au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'était certain. Il se sentait enfermé dans l'existence futuriste dont il avait pris connaissance, mais pour autant, en la fuyant, il ne ferait qu'aggraver les faits.

Il n'arrivait plus lui-même à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il préférait se dire qu'il était mis dans la confusion par tout ce qui s'était passé plutôt que de réellement envisager qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux.

Il devrait peut-être aller à Asgard, tout raconter à Loki, et le laisser réfléchir, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable et était convaincu qu'il allait briser tout lien entre eux de la sorte. Cette idée là, il la refusait catégoriquement. Néanmoins, même sans rien avouer au Jötunn, ils devaient se voir. Thor ne pourrait rester une seconde de plus ainsi, complétement hagard et rongé par la mort de l'autre Loki, par les souvenirs et par ses propres sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à concevoir.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il appela pour la première fois Heimdall. Quelques secondes à peine suffirent ensuite pour qu'il soit aspiré à travers le Bifröst, en direction de la cité d'Asgard.

Il se souvint de cette fois, dans la salle du trône, où il avait laissé sans le savoir Loki au pouvoir au lieu de son père, tandis qu'il se tenait dans cette même salle dorée. Le roi, Jötunn sous forme du Père-de-toute-chose, n'était pas assis, mais debout, tournant le dos au guerrier blond qui s'avançait, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres du siège royal.

« Nous nous sommes pour la dernière fois vus il y a deux ans, mon fils, avant que tu ne disparaisses des plus mystérieusement, et réapparaisse une semaine plus tard sans aucune explication. »

Son ton monocorde ne trahissait aucunement son identité, bien que, selon Thor, il n'y ait aucun mystère. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de feindre l'ignorance.

« J'en suis désolée, Père. Je suis le premier à ne pas comprendre ce qui s'est produit. »

Un certain silence s'installa, Loki tournant toujours le dos à son interlocuteur qui s'avança un peu.

« Cela fait deux ans que je t'attends. », fit la voix du Père-de-toute-chose, rompant le malaise qui avait pris place et tordait les entrailles du dieu de la Foudre.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas réellement la remarque et voulut répliquer, mais fut interrompu par une main se levant, n'acceptant aucun commentaire.

« Tu sais bien qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours si mal menti. »

Thor ne répondit rien à cela et vit son frère reprendre sa réelle apparence, sans toutefois daigner lui faire face. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du Jötunn.

« Tu ne dirais la vérité de ce qui s'est produit il y a deux ans à ton père, mais pourras-tu le faire devant moi ? »

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une réelle question. Une question à laquelle Thor devait répondre si ou non il était _capable_ de raconter les événements. Une question qui demeurait sans réponse.

« Si je le faisais, je ne pense pas que cela m'aiderait, et toi non plus. Tu ne veux pas savoir, j'en suis certain. », se contenta-t-il de répondre, et enfin le magicien se déplaça pour le regarder.

Il semblait réfléchir intensément, véritablement désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et sans doute troublé par l'acte surnaturel qui s'était déroulé. Voir disparaître d'un seul coup quelqu'un était loin d'être banal, surtout quand on parlait d'un dieu.

Loki plissa les yeux, détaillant attentivement Thor.

« Tu me sembles perdu dans ton propre monde, Odinson. »

Thor sourit avec une pointe de peine qu'il ne put refréner.

« Je le suis. », confirma-t-il.

Loki s'approcha, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux azurs de son frère.

« Crois-tu être le seul ? », demanda-t-il.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Une nouvelle fois, il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu es perdu car ce monde n'est plus le tien. », continua Loki « Tu es perdu car quelque chose d'autre t'a rattrapé et te retient. »

Il posa ses mains contre les larges épaules du blond et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille. Thor se figea alors qu'il sentait le souffle du brun contre sa peau, soudain encore plus perdu. Était-ce un rêve ? La réalité ? Ou le futur ?

Ce trouble sembla amuser Loki qui rit doucement, avant de l'éclairer :

« Penses-tu être le seul à rêver, la nuit, d'une vie qui est celle d'un autre ? »

Le souffle de Thor se coinça dans sa gorge. Loki enchaîna avec une douceur inhabituelle, collant leurs deux joues l'une contre l'autre.

« Penses-tu être le seul à ne plus savoir où tu en es ? A trouver la réalité immuable et fade ? »

Enfin, il s'écarta, sursautant quand Thor attrapa brutalement son bras, sa respiration s'étant faite plus profonde et rapide.

« Comment… ? », lâcha l'aîné sur un ton parfaitement incrédule.

En un sens, cette réaction sembla rassurer Loki qui avait dû croire par ce geste brusque qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure alors que l'incompréhension et le choc dominaient simplement tout l'être qu'était le dieu du Tonnerre.

Le dieu du Chaos pencha la tête. Son regard se teinta d'une lueur que Thor connaissait douloureusement bien. C'était la même que celle à la fois calculatrice et attentive de l'autre Loki. Ses yeux le perçaient de part en part, éclatant.

Il s'expliqua finalement :

« Loki est mort en 2217, quand tu étais avec lui. Il savait probablement que les choses pouvaient mal se passer puisqu'il a entrepris, juste avant, un voyage à notre époque, afin de ne pas mêler le destin qu'il aurait à celui des autres Loki. Tout comme toi, son destin n'était plus écrit car il avait voyagé dans le temps. Il a… anticipé le fait qu'il pourrait mourir et condamner les autres Loki à la mort en 2217 tout comme lui. Il l'a empêché. »

Le plus jeune avait baissé la tête, dans son regard brillant une certaine douleur. Si le Jötunn avait bien rêvé tout comme lui de la vie des Thor et Loki du futur, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il puisse avoir autant de souffrance et de peine en ce moment même à évoquer leur vie.

Il se retrouvait tout comme Thor, face à des malheurs futurs qui l'avaient blessé au fur et à mesure qu'il les vivait et revivait dans ses songes.

« J'ai commencé à avoir ces sortes de visions nocturnes quand tu as disparu. Ce n'est que lorsque tu es réapparu, et qu'un souvenir de nous parlant de voyages dans le temps grâce aux Nornes, que j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais quand tu es revenu, en plus des souvenirs de nos doubles, j'ai eu ce qu'a vécu cet autre Loki avec toi. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, je sais qu'il a fini par en mourir, je sais quelle promesse il t'a demandé de faire… »

Thor se réveilla soudainement à l'évocation de ce passage, mais fut interrompu par Loki qui avait posé un index sur ses lèvres avant que toute parole ne les franchisse.

« Il n'est pas le temps de parler de cette fameuse promesse, Thor. »

Le blond déglutit. Il devrait tuer Loki si lui-même venait à mourir, c'était le marché qu'ils avaient passé. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, il demeurait à ne pas pouvoir se résoudre à un tel acte.

Mais peut-être que son frère avait raison à présent : chaque chose en son temps.

Thor sourit et posa une main calleuse contre le cou de Loki, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis bien des siècles. Celui-ci rendit son sourire.

« Tu m'as manqué. », murmura le blond.

Il aurait presque pu entendre Loki en ronronner de plaisir et de moquerie rien qu'en croisant ses pupilles noires qui étincelaient d'une joie toute particulière.

« Oh, je sais cela. », ricana le brun, ouvertement prétentieux, ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur le crâne et d'être attiré entre les bras puissants de son frère.

Il sentit leurs deux cœurs, battant l'un contre l'autre, à un rythme bien trop rapide. A ce constat, il entendit Loki fredonner doucement entre ses dents, juste à côté de son oreille.

« Allons, Thor, des confessions à faire ? »

Sans que Loki ne le voie, Thor eut un immense sourire.

_Oh, ce salopard de dieu de la Malice…_

« Hm ? », geignit-il seulement, feignant l'incompréhension. En réponse, il sentit Loki plus proche, le nez dans ses cheveux blonds, toujours joueur quand il insista :

« Dis-le. »

« Quoi donc ? », se moqua le fils d'Odin, sentant venir une dispute digne de deux gamins.

Ce qui arriva, bien entendu.

« Dis-le. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Noooon... », fit Thor, mimant une fatigue extrême.

La vérité était que cet échange était des plus agréables par l'amusement qu'il suscitait, tout comme par l'immense bonheur qui émanait de chaque parole et de chaque geste de Loki. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur crevant la poitrine de Loki dévorer la sienne et réchauffer son cœur si vide ces derniers temps.

Il avait rarement vu Loki si heureux et le montrant, et c'était étrangement satisfaisant.

« Thor, tu sais que tu vas perdre, et je le sens depuis le début de cet échange. Si tu veux tant cette vie de songes que tu n'étais pas autorisé à obtenir, pourquoi la refuser maintenant ? »

« Ai-je dit que je la refusais ? »

Loki sourit.

« Non. »

Ils s'étaient un peu reculés pour se regarder, même s'ils étaient toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, ne voulant soudainement plus laisser repartir cette chance qui leur tendait les bras.

Loki unit leurs fronts, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux saphir.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître bien plus qu'avant. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu ainsi, alors que nos rêves ne sont en rien ce que nous avons réellement vécu. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus ces deux personnes séparées dans le futur, qui peuvent à nouveau se voir dans le passé. »

Thor secoua la tête. C'était plus complexe que cela.

« _Tu_ es le Loki que je connais. Je ne ferai pas les choses en fonction de ce que les souvenirs des autres ont apporté, mais bien avec mes propres sentiments. »

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Ce ne sont pas juste des retrouvailles entre nos doubles. C'est un début pour _nous_. », ajouta Thor.

Le dieu du Chaos détailla son visage, semblant se délecter d'y voir autant de sincérité et d'affection. Il posa une main contre une joue de Thor, venant embrasser l'autre du bout des lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez toi. », susurra-t-il, toujours souriant.

Thor apprécia la simplicité de cet échange. Si c'était uniquement un commencement pour eux, ils veilleraient à ne brûler aucune étape. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Loki pour cela, lui qui n'était pas du genre à brusquer les choses. Il était d'abord question de tout mettre au clair dans leurs esprits, et pouvoir apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, car aucun ne pouvait nier à quel point ils s'étaient manqués à cause de ces fichus rêves et, accessoirement, du nombre de fois maintenant intolérable où Loki était mort aux yeux de Thor.

Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux. Thor décida qu'il passerait un moment à Asgard et demanda aux gardes de porter un message aux Avengers et à Jane.

Il éprouva un instant des remords par rapport à celle-ci, qu'il avait délaissée depuis quelques temps. Il l'aimait véritablement mais savait que cela ne changerait rien à la situation actuelle, donc il s'efforça, un peu égoïstement, d'omettre ce problème, et suivit Loki dans les couloirs dorés du palais.

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur :<strong> Un chapitre joyeuuuux ! Ouiiii !

Ceci est donc l'avant dernier chapitre, puisqu'il ne reste ensuite que l'épilogue !

A titre d'information, je signale qu'a priori (a priooooriiii) DWU et Tame Reptile prendront fin presque en même temps, et si tout se passe bien, avant vendredi prochain. Il me reste encore 2 chapitres de DWU (environ 8000 mots), donc je ne garantis rien, surtout que je n'ai pas entamé le prochain u.u Pataper.

caroleanne : Haha, désolée pour un chapitre précédent si triste, mais bon, voici venir le temps des bisous ! Encore merci :p


	10. Epilogue

caroleanne : haha, on a tous un peu envie de le manger, Loki. ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et encore merci ! :D

Voici l'épilogue !** Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Attablé en compagnie de ses quatre compagnons d'armes, souriant, Thor ne s'ennuyait pas de son séjour sur Asgard, prenant plaisir à retrouver cette vie de guerrier, de prince, qu'il avait quittée quelques années plus tôt. Il retrouvait un rythme plaisant et des passe-temps mis un peu de côté depuis qu'il vivait à Midgard.<p>

« Iras-tu à la chasse avec nous, demain ? Elle sera immense, même Lord Vaüln d'Álfheim y participera. », lui demanda Sif, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres, ravie de compter parmi eux le dieu du Tonnerre.

Celui-ci acheva sa chope, jetant un regard en coin quand une ombre furtive passa dans son champ de vision, quelques mètres plus loin, près de la porte. Il eut un mince sourire alors qu'il reposait sa pinte sur la table, relevant brièvement ses yeux vers Sif avant qu'ils ne soient attirés à nouveau par un mouvement plus loin.

« J'en suis désolé, mes amis, mais je vais vous laisser à présent. », déclara-t-il pensivement, posant ses deux paumes contre la table et se levant « J'ignore si je viendrai, Sif, mais ce serait avec grand plaisir. »

Fandral ricana, de toute évidence très amusé par le comportement du blond.

« Si distrait en ce moment ! », se moqua-t-il « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien accaparer autant ton attention ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une femme, si c'est ce que tu insinues. », plaisanta le fils d'Odin avant de s'éloigner « Je vous revoie ce soir, mes amis. »

_Non, pas d'une "femme" en effet. _

_Disons que c'était la moitié d'un mensonge._

« Navré de te couper en pleine conversation. », fredonna une voix suave quand il fut sorti de la pièce.

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le moins du monde désolé. », rit légèrement Thor alors qu'il se tournait vers la silhouette svelte de Loki, celle-ci appuyée contre un mur, à moitié dissimulée dans l'ombre « Tu es bien trop content d'être capable de me tirer de toute activité par un simple signe, mon cher petit frère avide de pouvoir. »

Le brun sourit.

« Je suis si heureux que tu commences enfin à comprendre. », ronronna-t-il, venant glisser son bras autour de celui de l'autre dieu pour se caler contre lui « Bonne journée ? »

« Excellente. », affirma Thor « A propos, Sif m'a proposé de participer à la chasse de demain. »

« C'est une bonne idée. », commenta Loki « Je n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de temps à te consacrer quoi qu'il en soit, même si je dois avouer qu'il est dommage de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner. »

« La chasse te manque ? »

« Pas en particulier. Mais tu n'as pas idée de l'ennui mortel que peut représenter une journée dans le corps du Père-de-toute-chose. », soupira le brun, fronçant les sourcils et se détachant de Thor quand, comme pour appuyer sa remarque, un guerrier passa, le forçant à reprendre la forme de son père adoptif.

Loki siffla un instant puis, sous sa vraie apparence, se recolla au flanc de son frère lorsque le risque d'être découvert disparut.

« Les journées de ton père sont ennuyeuses mais bien remplies. », continua-t-il « Nous ne nous verrons peut-être pas demain, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'approprier ta présence pour le reste de la journée. Et puis, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Sur ces mots, il se détacha de lui et reprit une nouvelle fois sa fausse apparence alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle du trône. Il ordonna la sortie des gardes qui s'y trouvaient puis esquissa un bref geste de la main pour verrouiller complétement les portes et redevenir Loki. Beaucoup de changements de forme en si peu de temps firent soupirer Thor, tant la situation pour eux était compliquée en ce moment à cause de cette usurpation d'identité. Mais il n'était pas temps de briser le mensonge, pas encore.

Thor s'approcha du siège royal sur lequel le brun s'était nonchalamment assis, un air satisfait scotché sur ses lèvres quand le dieu de la Foudre arriva juste devant lui.

Il ricana, joueur :

« Tu devrais te mettre à genoux. »

« Dans tes rêves. », sourit le blond.

« J'aurais essayé. », maugréa Loki en se levant face à Thor, avant de désigner le trône « Assieds-toi. »

Thor haussa un sourcil « C'est non seulement interdit, mais surtout, ce n'est pas ton genre. »

« Cesse de te poser des questions. », intima le magicien, levant les yeux au ciel et finissant par pousser sans ménagement son frère à s'exécuter.

Thor fut poussé contre le dossier et sa respiration s'interrompit brusquement. Un flot d'images déferla dans sa tête, intensément, ne laissant plus de place à ses propres pensées. Tout Yggdrasil s'ouvrait à lui, lui dévoilait les Neuf Royaumes dans leur totalité. Il fut incapable de parler durant de longues secondes, et fut tiré de sa rêverie par Loki qui s'était assis sur ses cuisses, face à lui.

Le Jötunn eut un sourire entre l'attendrissement et la moquerie – bon, surtout la moquerie – en posant ses longs doigts contre la mâchoire du blond.

« Le trône d'Asgard est bien plus incroyable que tout autre trône. Les légendes qui nous vantaient les vertus de ce siège, tu peux à présent les toucher du bout des doigts. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait, d'être capable de regarder les Neuf Mondes, dans leur moindre recoin ? D'être capable de surveiller tout ce qui n'est protégé par un sort d'invisibilité, tout ce qui peut être vu par Heimdall ? Regarde-nous, à travers la vue que te donne ce trône, Thor. »

Écoutant la proposition de Loki, c'est ce qu'il fit. Et à leur place, il n'y avait strictement rien.

« Tu nous rends invisibles. », constata le blond.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis censé être mort. », contra le cadet.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tandis que Thor profitait de la toute nouvelle vision qui s'offrait à lui. C'était l'une des choses les plus fascinantes qu'il ait jamais expérimentée et en profita de longues minutes. Loki, toujours assis sur ses genoux, était immobile, d'après la perception qu'il avait encore de la réalité. Il l'entendit bien lâcher un léger rire, doux, alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

« Tu sembles apprécier le don de ce trône. Que vois-tu ? »

La vision de Thor se voila un peu alors qu'il continuait son investigation, l'approfondissant jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte enfin de son état semi-conscient, reposant alors ses iris bleus sur Loki, et réalisant quelle question il avait posée.

Il cilla, puis observa un moment les grands yeux verts vifs de son frère, deux orbes immenses où se lisait toute émotion les traversant quand le masque du Jötunn tombait. Et ses paroles, alors qu'il fréquentait le Loki du futur, revinrent à Thor :

_« J'aime me dire que je suis isolé du monde, dans cette pièce, avec toi... Lorsque tu es face au monde, rien de ce que je suis n'existe à tes yeux. »_

Thor se souvint vivement de l'expression que son frère avait en disant cela. Un lueur douce étincela alors dans ses iris bleus ; il savait que Loki ne voudrait pas entendre une autre réponse que celle qu'il donna finalement :

« Voyons, Loki… Tu es à moitié collé à moi, passant ton temps à me détailler alors que je teste les pouvoirs de ce trône. Puisque tu dévores la presque totalité de mon champ de vision, que pourrais-je bien voir à part _toi_ ? »

Le magicien sourit.

Thor était conscient que Loki était maladivement possessif. Il savait que son frère avait littéralement besoin de sa présence et de son attention, besoin d'être là aux yeux de celui duquel il désirait l'affection. Il ne le dirait pas de lui-même, mais c'était le cas, et le blond était bien certain que jamais il n'aurait pu l'apprendre sans tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Il passa une main sur la nuque de Loki et l'attira dans un baiser, plus qu'heureux de voir un sourire si joyeux étirer les lèvres du magicien. Et tel un serpent, les bras de Loki s'enroulèrent autour du cou du guerrier. Paradoxalement aux habitudes reptiliennes et aux origines jötunnes de son frère, il était brûlant quand sa peau effleura la sienne puis lorsque ses doigts se posèrent à nouveau contre la mâchoire du blond alors qu'il se reculait.

Son regard vert était encore plus frappant. Perçant, et Thor sut que Loki ne le laisserait plus lui échapper, que ce soit par le choix ou par la mort.

« Ne vas pas jusqu'à m'enfermer à nouveau dans une pièce close. », murmura le blond en écho à ses pensées, avec un grand sourire, captant l'étincelle amusée qui traversa le regard de Loki.

« T'enfermer ? Oh, non. Je te ramènerais par la peau du cou s'il le faut, à travers le temps, les rêves, et les souvenirs. Je retournerai la terre, je briserai les roches, j'éliminerai tout impertinent sur mon passage, je détruirai ce qui s'opposera à ton retour à mes côtés. Car à la fin, il y aura toi, et moi. Il n'en sera pas autrement. »

« Effrayant. », rit le blond.

Loki gronda à son oreille, un sourire dans la voix :

« Qui donc en doute ? Je suis ainsi. »

« Oui. Le Chaos. »

Loki éclata de rire.

« Certainement pas le Chaos uniquement, mon naïf frère. Je suis la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux…

_Et c'est cent fois pire que le Chaos, mais tellement plus distrayant. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Commentaire de l'auteur : <strong>S'il y avait bien une fanfic que je ne voulais pas finir, c'était celle-là. Elle était très différente de tout ce que j'ai pu écrire d'autre, et ce Loki presque... traumatisé par la mort de Thor et qui dépend de lui de façon absolument maladive était très sympa à écrire. Brefouille.

Le chapitre était prêt depuis un moment mais je ne pouvais pas avoir internet sans clé prévue à cet effet donc...désolée pour cette attente !

Je voudrais chaleureusement remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, ceux qui l'ont appréciée, tout comme ceux qui l'ont commentée ! C'est grâce à tout ce petit monde que les auteurs de fanfictions avancent et sont motivés, peuvent échanger avec les autres, et c'est absolument génial. Vous êtes géniaux, voilà. Nan mais si, je vous jure, VRAIMENT :D !

Mes prochains projets pour le fandom de Thor seront majoritairement sur nos deux dieux. Au programme, un AU Thorki , et quelques ficlets et OS sur leur lien fraternel cette fois-ci. Il y aura aussi une fic multi-pairing (hinhin, ça, ça va être un peu délirant à écrire). Dans Avengers, je prévois un AU l'Ironfrost. Et, j'allais oublier, une traduction de Thorki sur le fandom Thor (un PWP, et oh non, ne riez pas XD).

Ne soyez pressés pour aucun de ces projets xD ! Ils seront tous réalisés et le premier sera commencé rapidement, mais je ne sais juste pas dans quel ordre. N'hésitez pas donc, si vous voulez un peu plus d'infos dessus, notamment au niveau du contexte, d'un résumé rapidos, pour voir si cela vous intéressera, ou plus simplement, lequel de ces projets risque de démarrer en premier.

Voilà voilà ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée, je vous fais de grow bisous, et peut-être à bientôt :P ?

Portez-vous bien !


End file.
